Awakening To The Truth
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts with his girlfriend and his friends. He thought he would finally get the life he always wanted. But like always, things don't go the way he hoped. Warning: Slash. Some sexual content. Some strong language. Cheating. Harry/Ginny - Harry/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For the first few weeks after the fighting, after the death of Voldemort, the people at the Burrow were still quiet, hardly talking, only when necessary. The Weasley family were taking the loss of Fred hard. Hermione wanted to help Ron, but didn't know how and he seemed to want to spend time alone. Harry knew Ron needed some space, he felt like that after Sirius died, so he never tried to push Ron to talk like Hermione did and he did explain this to his friend, but she seemed to think talking would help, but Harry knew it wouldn't. Hermione had never lost anyone close to her, Harry had so he could understand how Ron felt, but he couldn't get Hermione to understand.

One thing Harry thought a lot about, was the wand. Even though he really didn't need it, he loved his phoenix feather wand. He had decided to keep the elder wand but not tell anyone he had it, not even Hermione and Ron. Something deep inside Harry told him to keep it, so even though he knew it was dangerous if any dark witch or wizard knew he had it, he wanted it.

The funerals were hard on everyone, Harry attended the funerals of every person that died fighting for good, but he wasn't the only one. The new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt also attended, Minerva McGonagall was another that arrived for every funeral. Friends of Harry's like Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood said they felt like they needed to attend them, that's how Harry felt, he needed to. But Harry always spoke to the family of whose funeral he had been to, offered his condolences, not that it helped much. But he felt he had to say something because to him, these people turned up when they found out he was at Hogwarts, so Harry felt responsible even though he knew that most just wanted it finished, just like he did.

After all the funerals were over, that's when everyone finally started to relax and realise that their world had changed and for the better. It was safe from Voldemort for the first time since he first found out he was magical. Of course most of the wizarding world never realised Voldemort had started his reign of terror so long ago, only a select few knew exactly when he started.

Even though Harry stayed with the Weasley's at the Burrow, he left every morning to head to Hogwarts to help repair the castle. Everyone kept telling him to rest and heal, but he couldn't, not with Hogwarts the way it was. To Harry, this was his home, his first home and he hated seeing it with so much damage. Neville was another person that turned up every day to help. Sometimes he would clean up, other times he would stand beside Harry repairing sections of walls or stairs. There were a few others that would turn up, not every day but just occasionally. But Harry and everyone else could understand, they were getting on with their lives now they could without the constant danger.

Kingsley had recruited everyone he knew was trustworthy, order of the phoenix members, friends, colleagues and even the DA to help him clean out the ministry of Voldemort supporters. Even though he had lost a son, Arthur Weasley also helped Kingsley at the ministry because he knew like Kingsley knew that they needed good people to run the magical world, but also people that wanted what was best for the people and not themselves.

Because of reporters always coming onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Nothing could be done to stop them since there were no enchantments around the ancient school and until they could repair enough of the gates and fences, Minerva had Hagrid and Grawp keep them out of certain areas. One was these areas was a room she had set up for a hospital since that part of the castle had been damaged. So Poppy Pomfrey along with other healers went about helping the injured, some of the rooms were secure from anyone apart from a healer, some that wanted privacy.

One room held a person that no one knew was alive, as far as some knew, he'd died. But Severus Snape had survived and found in time to get help. When he had been conscious and could talk, he only said a few words, pensieve, Potter and truth. Minerva and Kingsley had no idea what he meant, but since he had a lot of damage to his throat, it would be a while before he could talk properly. So the headmistress and the minister discussed what to do and decided to speak with Harry Potter as soon as they felt he was ready to talk. They had seen him stare into space, sometimes they had seen someone talking to him and he didn't seem to hear them, other times they saw him pale before either running for a bathroom or into a secluded area to be sick. They had no idea why or what was wrong, but they knew they would sooner or later and both of them weren't sure what they were going to hear.

When Harry had been talking to Voldemort, Minerva and Kingsley heard what Harry said about horcruxes, along with his mother, Snape and the wand. But they still had no idea what all of that meant. They both knew what a horcrux was and realised what Voldemort had done which allowed him to come back and never die that fateful night seventeen years before.

The reporters always tried to get Harry to answer questions, but he completely ignored them even if he was surrounded in people. He just kept aiming his wand at the castle to continue his work. After a while they did leave, but they always returned. Every day the Daily Prophet had more pictures of Harry and Hogwarts, someone had even snuck into the room where Voldemort was and took his picture.

Harry did work out to pay for the damage done to Gringotts, Kingsley had offered and said the ministry should pay, but Harry refused to let him, saying it was his responsibility and he was going to take care of it. After a lot of arguing with the goblins, they sorted everything out and Harry was finally allowed to go to his vaults which included a third vault that he never knew about but was supposed to be given to him on his seventeenth birthday. So after helping the Weasley's out with some money until they all started working again, Harry went into muggle towns to shop for clothes and finally get rid of Dudley's old clothes. He also bought himself some contact lenses and not just one pair, but three different pairs. He thought now he's life was going to be so different than the last eighteen years, he wanted a completely different look. The moment he finally saw himself in new and decent clothes, no glasses and his hair cut and styled, Harry actually smiled for the first time in weeks.

Since right after Fred's funeral, Ginny had been at Harry to get back together. Harry did but asked to take things slow; which is the exact opposite to what Ginny wanted. So no matter what Harry did or said, they were finally a proper couple. Even though Harry wanted to take things easy, he did enjoy being with Ginny and had missed her when he had been away. So when he had finished at Hogwarts, they would spend all their time together, usually sitting together on the sofa or lying together down near the old pond, but always snogging. All the Weasley boys had to get used to see their little sister snogging Harry, because she didn't care who was around, if she wanted to snog him, she did and kept saying they were catching up. So even though they didn't like it, the Weasley boys got used to it. Charlie was one that couldn't stand to see Ginny snogging Harry, so if they started he always left the room, usually heading outside or up to his old room. But everyone was used to Charlie's behaviour even if they didn't understand why he acted worse than the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Minerva McGonagall walked down the stone steps at the entrance way to the castle and made her way over to Harry who was working on the damaged wall.

'Harry,' she said.

'Professor, did you want something?'

'Yes, can you come inside with me please, I need to show you something then speak with you?'

'Sure,' Harry put his wand in his back pocket then followed her into the school. They headed to the rooms that had been set up as a hospital and Harry wondered what she wanted to show him.

Minerva and Harry stepped into the room, she nodded to Poppy then opened a door to a smaller room, then gestured for Harry to enter.

'As you can see, Severus is alive.'

Harry stared down at the man that had been in love with his mother and saw dark eyes stare back at him.

'He looked dead and we still needed to do something.'

'You don't need to explain, that's not why I brought you here. Because of the damage done to his throat, he can't talk and Poppy said he won't be able to for a long time. But the minister and I need answers Harry, answers only you or Severus can give us.'

'He gave me a memory before I thought he died and I suppose it's time to show you,' Harry stepped over to the bed, 'We might not like each other Snape, but you did help, so thanks,' Snape gave a curt nod but otherwise made no other gesture.

'Come with me Harry.'

Harry again followed McGonagall until they got to Dumbledore's office, Harry still thought of it as Dumbledore's even though it was now McGonagall's. When they stepped inside Harry saw Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting there.

'Minister,' Harry said giving a small nod.

'Harry, its good to see you and we're not at the ministry, so Kingsley is fine.'

'Okay,' Harry gave him a smile, 'So you need answers, I was expecting this,' Harry blew out a deep breath, 'I have a memory that you can both see, but I would like your word that the part about me, near the end, that it never gets mentioned to anyone. Only Ron and Hermione know, and Snape knows as well. I want to keep it that way. It's not something that anyone else needs to know.'

'Far enough Harry, so we might as well watch that, then if we need more answers, we'll know more.' Kingsley said.

'Alright,' Harry stepped over to Albus Dumbledore's portrait, who looked down at Harry and gave him a nod. He pointed his wand at it, opened it and took out a vial before turning around then closed the portrait. 'I thought it was safest to leave it here.'

'How did you know that was there, I never knew it was there?' Minerva asked.

'I never knew until I saw this memory. Just so you know though, I had no idea about any of this and only found out during the pause in the fighting,' Harry handed the vial to McGonagall, 'I don't need to see it again, but it should answer a lot of your questions.'

'Then why don't you sit down until we finish,' Minerva said, Harry gave her a nod then sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room. Kingsley and Minerva both looked at the vial, then she poured it into the pensieve, both of them entering Severus Snape's memory.

'I would like to tell you Harry that the pensieve actually belonged to me, not the school. I wish for you to have it, once you have a home that is.'

Harry stood up and looked up at his old headmaster, 'But aren't they very rare professor?'

'Extremely, but I know you would put it to good use. I also know there are some memories that you would like to leave out of that very full head of yours.'

Harry nodded, 'When you first said that to me, I never understood, but now, I feel like my head might explode from having so much inside it. So yeah, leaving some out would be good. Well, if you're sure you want me to have it, I'll look after it and actually like the idea of owning something of yours.'

'I do have something else for you, but I was going to wait until you finished your last year here before mentioning it. I ask only one thing Harry, that for the first few months, use it for yourself, it will help you with healing, with learning to live with what you have been through in your very short life.'

'Oh, yeah, okay. I might have been angry with you a lot, but I always trusted you. So I'll keep it to myself. Is it one of these strange and weird instruments?'

'No, it is my home Harry. I know you probably think I always lived here, but I did have a home that I would spend time in after the school year finished.'

'But don't you want your brother to have that?'

'I did offer it to Aberforth if I died before him, he turned me down. You know that my brother and I never got along even if he did assist me over the years. So I do understand why he does not want it. It is a very beautiful and calming house Harry, something I think would suit you.'

'Um, well, I do need somewhere to live, I can't stay at the Burrow forever. I know I can buy something, I just figured I would after I finished Hogwarts. So if you're really sure, okay, I'd love to accept it, thanks professor.'

'Wonderful and Minerva has all the details for you. Ah, but I see ripples in the pensieve, they are returning, so you need to sit down with them and explain. I will be here to assist with things I know from before I died.'

'That's good to know professor, because you know more about this stuff than I do. But I will tell you quickly, even though I'm not going to use it, I have decided to keep the wand. But since you've given me a house, I might keep it there, under enchantments and hidden of course.'

'If that is what you wish Harry, it is yours to do with what you like. I only say this, try not to let anyone else know what that wand is.'

'No one apart from Hermione and Ron know professor and they have both promised to keep it to themselves. They also believe it's with you, I never told them I decided to keep it.'

'Oh my,' Minerva said as she stepped over to Harry, 'That's why he believed you were dead?'

'Yes professor, I saw that and realised what I had to do. I never expected to survive though,' Harry looked up at the portrait again, 'Something you never told Snape to tell me.'

'Only because I was not positive it would work. I did not want to give you false hope.'

'Did you think Harry could survive Albus?' Kingsley asked.

'I thought there was a good chance, but I was not certain of it.'

'So you never knew this until you saw this memory?' Kingsley asked.

'No, nothing, it makes sense now though. I kept seeing into his mind, I knew he was turning up here, I speak parseltongue. It's because I had that inside me and that's what I don't want anyone to know, everything else is fine, just not about me.'

'That's why you've been getting sick, isn't it Harry?' Minerva asked kindly.

'Yes, but how did you know?'

'We have been keeping an eye on you.'

'Minerva, just so you know, I have told Harry that he now owns my pensieve, also my home. I always planned to tell Harry, but thought it could wait until after he finished his last year here, I just decided to tell him now.'

'I'm not like Albus, I don't use a pensieve, but maybe you will Harry. You remind me so much of Albus when he was younger. Would you like to take it with you now?'

'No, not until after I finish, then I'll take it to the house. He said you have all the details.'

'Yes, Albus explained and left me with everything.' she went to her drawer and took out a thick envelope and handed it to Harry.

'So Kingsley, do you have any questions?'

'More than I can think of, but right now I'm in shock Harry. So for now, I could use some time to think about all this. Why don't we meet back here tomorrow?'

'I'll be here, professor, do you want to know anything?'

'Just like the minister, I would like to think over what we have seen. So why don't you head to the Burrow and relax for a while?'

'Yeah, I might do that. Could you take care of that memory?'

'I'll place it back where you did.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave them a smile and smiled up at Albus Dumbledore before leaving the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and Ginny instantly put her arms around him then they started snogging.

'He hardly got in the door before Ginny was all over him,' Charlie shook his head.

Harry and Ginny's lips parted then Harry looked at Charlie, 'She's letting me know she missed me Charlie. But I have some news,' Harry sat down then Ginny sat on his lap, he looked at Hermione and Ron, 'Snape's alive.'

'But he died, we saw him die,' Hermione said.

'Apparently he wasn't, he can't talk and won't be able to for a while, too much damage.'

'How did you find out?' Ron asked.

'McGonagall said she wanted to show me something, then she took me to his private room to show me. Then she and Kingsley wanted some answers from me since Snape can't talk. So I showed them his memory and just asked that they never tell anyone that one bit. But I also have some other news, Dumbledore gave me his pensieve.'

'What, just now you mean?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, he always meant to, but was going to wait until I got my own home after I leave Hogwarts. But then he surprised me again,' Harry took the large envelope out of his pocket, 'This is all the information of my home, Dumbledore's home, he gave that to me as well.'

'Blimey, I never knew he had a home, apart from Hogwarts.'

'He must have really cared about you Harry, to leave his home to you,' Molly said.

'He told me he did care, I just never realised how much.'

'Why didn't he leave that to Aberforth, they were brothers?' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore said he offered it to him, but Aberforth turned him down. They might have helped each other over the years, but they still never liked each other.'

'Where is it, the house?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, one thing though, Dumbledore said the first few months that I live there, he wants me to go alone. I agreed since he gave it to me, but I have no idea why though,' Harry opened the enveloped then pulled out the deed with a letter, 'Blimey, it's a large beach house in Wales, but it's also surrounded in a forest on twenty acres. It has five bedrooms, three living areas, a library, office, conservatory, two dining rooms, one off the kitchen. It's fully furnished and you'll like this Hermione, the library is stocked with books. Imagine what type of books Dumbledore would have,' Harry kept reading, 'I'll keep that place as a holiday house, buy another place to live in permanently, in Godric's Hollow, I always wanted to live there.'

'Why wouldn't you want to live in Dumbledore's, it looks like it has everything you could want?' Ron asked.

'Because I really want to live where my parents did. I thought about it years ago, but when I did survive, that's when I knew I wanted to live there. It's a nice town as well, small and quiet, that's what I want.'

'But what about us, we talked about the future, what if I don't like Godric's Hollow?' Ginny asked.

'Then you get a separate house,' Harry grinned, 'Look Gin, I'm sure you get why I want to live there and I am going to live there, nothing will talk me out of that. So we'll talk about that more when the time comes.'

'I always hoped to live on the coast, Godric's Hollows not.'

'No, it's not, but it's where I want to live,' Harry turned back to Hermione, 'The repairs are going good and McGonagall said it should be open by September, she's just not sure if it will be the first. Think how many students are going to be there though. The first years from this year, the muggleborns that couldn't go last year and the ones from last year have to redo their first year, like the other years. They have to redo their last year because she said that what was taught last year was not anything like they should have been learning. Our year will have the least number.'

'You mean I have to redo my sixth year when I did most of it?' Ginny asked looking peeved.

'Yep, you do, but think about it Ginny, only certain classes could have been considered normal and if you did your test for those other classes, you wouldn't pass, so it does make sense.'

'What do you mean the least number?' Hermione asked.

'Most of the Slytherin's our age are dead, the ones that came back to fight alongside their parents or just because they wanted to fight against us, like Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle and their dead. Others got arrested and some that didn't get locked up won't come back, some will, not many though.'

'I never thought about that, but yeah, you're right. I wonder how they will work that for their quidditch team,' Ron said.

'If there's not enough to make a team, then there will only be three teams, at least the games will be fair.'

'So are you going to play?' Ginny asked.

'Yep, going out my last year to win that cup, but mainly I want a normal year at Hogwarts, no dementors, no Umbridge, no giant spiders or snakes, no dragons,' Harry grinned at Charlie who laughed, 'No chance of dying, that'll be a big change right there,' Harry chuckled making Ron laugh.

'That's true, how many times did you almost die at Hogwarts?'

'I lost count, so one year that hopefully nothing dramatic or dangerous happening, well, maybe a quidditch accident, but I could live with that. So if McGonagall does give me back the captains job, I've decided you're staying my keeper Ron, no try out and Ginny as chaser, no try out, but we'll need to train a lot, we're out of shape, the lot of us.'

'We'll train and you know I want to play professionally. But I didn't think you would play this last year. You said you want to get top marks to apply to be an auror.' Ginny said.

'Playing quidditch won't stop me studying, it was always the things that was going on that caused that. But I have one thing I'm worried about, blasted Snape. Since we know he really was helping and didn't kill Dumbledore, well, deliberately, will he be back teaching and man I hope not. I really don't want to put up with him anymore.'

'We might not have a choice, but if he does end up teaching, do you think it will be defence or potions?'

'Well it's harder to get a defence teacher that knows what they're doing, but if Slughorn goes back into retirement then even I admit that Snape is good at potions. I'd rather him teach that than defence.'

'Do you think Horace will retire?' Molly asked.

'He only came out of retirement for Dumbledore and partly to do with me, so I really can't say. He is still there at the moment, so maybe that means he will stay. I suppose we'll find out sooner or later.'

'You could just go ask him since you are there every day,' Hermione said.

Harry groaned, 'I knew you'd say that and I really don't want to. I just say hello to him and he has me standing there talking for hours. Most of the time if I see him I slip my cloak on just to get past him,' Ron started laughing, then Ginny did which made Harry laugh and Hermione even snickered because they all knew what Slughorn was like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

By the time it came to Harry's birthday, he continued to help at Hogwarts. The castle was looking better than he thought it would. Harry told Mrs. Weasley he didn't want a fuss for his birthday, just a normal family dinner. She tried to argue but realised Harry really didn't want anything big or fancy. So she was only going to have the family there, along with Andromeda and Teddy because Harry loved spending time with his godson.

During this time, Ginny had tried, subtly to see if they could live in the house Dumbledore left Harry, after they both left Hogwarts that was. Ginny had a year to go after Harry left, unless a scout offered her a position at the end of this year, then she wouldn't have to return for her seventh year. But Harry never gave in, he wanted to live in Godric's Hollow and the house Dumbledore gave him would just be used for holidays. Harry even realised that Ginny had tried to get her mother and Hermione to talk Harry into living in that house, but Harry refused to change his mind. He wanted to live in Godric's Hollow where the Potters had lived for generations and if Ginny didn't want that when their Hogwarts days were over, then they might as well go their separate ways now. Ginny realised how serious Harry was, so she finally gave up all ideas to get Harry to change his mind and that was mainly because she loved Harry and wanted a future with him.

Harry knew that hurt Ginny because she did admit she loved him, but he thought she should understand how much he wanted to live in the place his parents lived, he wanted to feel close to them and it meant living there. Finally Harry had to explain that to her as she had her parents and family, she knew everything about them and didn't understand what Harry was feeling, finally she did. Harry did admit to Ginny he cared about her, but Harry only admitted to himself that he wasn't sure how strong that was or if it would last, so he never said anything or let Ginny know that his feelings might not be as strong for her as hers were for him. He just figured he needed more time to get used to this free and safe life he had now, not like the life he had been living with for years.

Harry was again standing outside one of the walls of Hogwarts, working on fixing the damage, when McGonagall stepped over to him.

'Hi professor,' he smiled, 'It's really starting to look like Hogwarts again.'

'Yes it is and we've just finished the hospital wing and the house rooms, so it's getting there. I'm getting all the letters ready to send out, you said you're returning, which I am pleased about, but I would like to know about quidditch.'

'I want to play professor, it's my last year and I might finally get a full year without something happening.'

'I was hoping you would, so you will be captain, but you will need to wait for your letter like everyone else. I needed to know in case you didn't want to play, then I would have to work on someone else.'

'Well, you've got me and if I can, you'll have that cup in your office by the end of the year.'

She smiled, 'I can only hope you play as good as you used to. Now one more thing, as you won't be here tomorrow, Albus asked me to give this too you for your birthday.' she held out a small wrapped box.

'He's already given me plenty, the pensieve and the house,' Harry took the package then opened it, 'I thought this was buried with him.'

'No, I found instructions regarding his rings, one was to go to you on your eighteenth birthday and one to Aberforth, which he already has. I will tell you Harry, this ring was given to Albus by his partner and he cherished it.'

Harry stared down at the ring, then slipped it onto his finger and felt it go warm and tighten so it fit.

'He charmed it.'

'Yes, he told me that as well and I must say it does suit you.'

'Apart from the watch Mrs. Weasley gave me last year, this is the only other piece of jewellery I own. I was thinking of getting an earring, like Charlie and Bill, but changed my mind. Being an auror is dangerous and that could just get in my way.'

'That is not something I thought you would do, but then again, having known you over the last seven years is a lot different than getting to know you now as an adult. You never had a normal upbringing or a normal year here. So you are still probably working out who you are and what you like, what type of man you are.' Minerva smiled at Harry wondering if he will ever work it out, most of the time he thinks about others, never much about himself.

'Yeah, I am actually, I never had time to think about all that before, so even though I have no idea just yet, I know one day it will happen. I thought of something the other day, I'm a work in progress,' Harry smiled hugely when Minerva sniggered, 'It felt right when I thought that. Anyway, if it's alright, I'll come see Dumbledore before heading to the Burrow?'

'My office is always open for you Harry, I know you like to speak with Albus. Now I'll get back to work, oh and happy birthday for tomorrow.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled then looked down at the ring again.

After finishing his work for the day, Harry spoke with Dumbledore, showed him the ring before leaving. He stepped into the kitchen and again Ginny launched herself at him making Harry laugh before they started snogging.

'Harry, what's that?' Hermione pointed.

Harry walked over and showed Hermione, 'Dumbledore wanted me to have this for my birthday. The moment I put it on, it shrunk to fit my finger, his partner gave it to him, looks good doesn't it.'

'I remember him wearing that, he really must have liked you mate.'

'Yeah, but it's strange, this is the type of ring I would buy for myself, it's like Dumbledore knew,' Harry stared at the ring again, 'Anyway, good news, McGonagall told me I am quidditch captain, so there's three of us.'

'Did she say anything about our letters?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Yes, she's doing them now, oh and I asked Sluggy, he's leaving and Snape is going to be the potions teacher again,' Harry and Ron groaned, 'My sentiments exactly Ron, the git. He still sneers at me when we see each other. You'd think that since I know he loved my mother he would give me a break.'

'He still sees the man that stole her, as far as he's concerned that is.'

'I know Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not my father no matter how much I look like him. From what Sirius and Remus said, I'm more like my mother than my father, personality wise. I just wish he'd lighten up on me and I know he's going to give me a hard time in potions because he knows I need an O to be accepted into the auror training program. Blimey I wish I had that book even if it was his.'

'So do I, you were better than me and I need an O as well. Let's do what Hermione always tells us and ignore him, well, we can try to ignore him.'

'I'm going to, I'm going to do everything I can so he can't start on me.'

'Good attitude to have and even though I don't think he could help himself. We need to ignore him and do whatever we can to pass our potions.' Hermione said but could tell Harry, Ron and Ginny looked as sceptical as she felt when it came to Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry had a great night for his birthday. Even though he told everyone he didn't want anything, he got a heap of wonderful gifts. Harry didn't worry about those types of things, but he did love everything he got. Teddy had wanted to be with him most of the time which made Harry feel good about himself knowing the little boy was showing how much he cared for Harry.

After everyone left, they helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, she headed upstairs with her husband. Charlie to his room because he was in no hurry to leave, he kept saying after losing Fred, he realised how much time he had lost with his family. Harry and Ginny went into her room for a while to spend some time alone. Hermione and Ron went to Ron's room so they could be alone.

'We've only got a month before heading back to Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, we do,' Harry was lying beside Ginny running his hand up and down her arm, 'We won't have a lot of time to spend alone, not like this.'

'No, we won't even if we will try to get some privacy. But I want to ask you something.'

'Okay, I hope it's not about Godric's Hollow or the house again.'

'No, I realise why you want to live there. This is, well, personal.'

'Oh, alright.'

'Can we have sex?'

Harry's eyes widen, 'Um, you want to have sex, I thought you wanted to wait until we were at least living together.'

'I did think that, but, oh blimey Harry, I can't stop thinking about it and it's doing things to me, to my body.'

Harry chuckled, 'You don't have to explain Gin, but are you sure you don't want some more time?'

'No, I don't want to wait any more,' Ginny tentatively moved her hand down until it was lightly sitting over the bulge in Harry's jeans.

'Oh blimey, um, so you mean now?'

'Yes, we can seal the room.'

'Okay,' Harry heard his voice go up an octave which made him blush. He pulled his wand from his pocket, then aimed it at the door casting some silencing and locking charms before he put that on the small cupboard beside the bed, then he looked back at Ginny. He was nervous and knew Ginny was, he could see it by the way she chewed on her bottom lip, so Harry kissed her. He figured if they started snogging, then their hands would wander like they had done plenty of times before. After a few minutes of snogging, their hands were all over each other, Harry's under Ginny's top, gently squeezing her breast, while Ginny's hand started to rub against the growing bulge in his jeans. Before either of them knew how, they were both naked and in Ginny's bed. Even though Harry never thought of sex before and what he was doing and feeling was a new experience for him, he figured it was just nerves, that after a while he wouldn't be so unsure of himself.

They never stopped snogging because they were both unsure on what to do next. But Harry knew now he was here, it was time, they both knew it, so he looked into Ginny's eyes before lowering his mouth to her breast. He heard her suck in a sharp breath, then her hand was wrapped around his erection making Harry suck in a sharp breath. After a few minutes of tentative touching they finally had sex. Both of them knew they would get better, but the first time they knew it would be a little awkward because they were both new at it and had no idea what they were doing.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had received their Hogwarts letters, Harry got his captains badge, Hermione and Ron were made head boy and girl much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley, who kept going on about the third head boy in the family. So the group headed into Diagon Alley to buy all the Hogwarts stuff, with Harry, he needed everything, but realised that Ron needed almost everything, just a few books he could use that belonged to Percy. Ginny needed some, not a lot though, Hermione had to buy everything like Harry. They all needed new robes and uniforms as they had all grown in some way since they were students last, especially Harry who had started to fill out, so now he didn't look skinny and he'd grown a couple of inches and Ginny told him he actually had a nice looking body. They stocked up on everything they needed, Harry and Ron groaning at the amount of potion ingredients they needed and they both skimmed their new books and realised that some of the potions they had to make that year were going to be really difficult. Harry had an idea, so he bought a lot more of the same ingredients so they could practice in Mrs. Weasley's potions room so they could see just how hard it might be and hopefully give Snape no reason to have a go at them. Even Hermione admitted it was a good idea, so the three friends decided they would practice two each every day until they started at Hogwarts which was only two weeks away.

Ginny hoped she wouldn't need to worry about potions and would just do her best because quidditch was all she wanted to do. She never mentioned it to Harry, or anyone else, but she had hoped to get the captains job so it would show the scouts she had played for enough time and had enough experience. Since Harry wasn't going to play quidditch professionally, she had hoped he wouldn't want to be captain. Ginny had debated with herself whether to say something to Harry, but after he said he wanted to go out winning the cup, she realised he wouldn't give it up. With being captain and the house, Ginny realised how stubborn Harry was about things, she never knew that before and thought she might be able to talk Harry around. Now she knew she can't and wondered how they would go in a full on living relationship.

Harry left the other three to head to the Burrow, he said he wanted some more clothes and asked them to set up all the potions because Harry didn't want them to go with him. He found the shop he wanted and even though he was embarrassed, he started to look through books on sex. He ended up buying three before heading to a secluded lane. He transfigured the covers just to keep them hidden from his friends, then put them into his bags. If they did see the covers, they would think they were just more books on advance defence against the dark arts. Harry only wanted them because since he had started having sex with Ginny, it was still pretty basic and even though he had a few ideas, he wasn't sure if Ginny wanted to try new things. Harry figured it would get better and trying things he'd read in the book should help, especially with trying new things. But now at least he would have some idea what to do if he got up the nerve to ask her. Another thing Harry hoped, that he would enjoy it as he thought he would because right now he wasn't, so he figured these books would help in that department as well


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Two weeks later, everyone was back at Hogwarts and the seventh years instantly realised how much work they had to do and how hard the work was. They got a new defence against the dark arts teacher that seemed to know what he was doing and Harry found he liked him a lot. They also had a new transfiguration teacher and when she mentioned animagi, Harry was one of the people that put his hand up that wanted to learn. Hermione and Ron hadn't been surprised, they knew Harry would want to change, one for Sirius the other for his father. But they both kept arguing over what Harry would want to change into. Ron said a dog like Sirius, Hermione said a stag like his dad and Harry refused to say, but he made them have a bet with each other. At first Hermione wasn't going to as she thought it was childish, then she saw the looks Harry and Ron were giving her, so she finally agreed to ten galleons on Harry becoming a stag.

As they had guessed, Snape was impossible, just like he always was and of course, he was worse with Harry than anyone else. Harry would grit his teeth and try to concentrate on his potion. After another disastrous lesson, Harry went to see professor McGonagall.

'You wanted to see me Mr. Potter?'

'Yes professor, I really didn't want to bring this up, but my career is on the line here.'

'Is this about Professor Snape?'

'Yes, he just won't ease up and I've been doing everything I can to ignore him. Hermione, Ron and I even practiced all the potions before we came here. We were able to make them perfectly, but he refuses to give us the marks they deserve. It's also the quiet snide remarks he makes to me, again, about my father and Sirius. I really hoped he would have changed, but it's getting worse. I'm not one for complaining Professor, but I have to think of my future and he's trying to sabotage that.'

'Yes, I have received similar complaints from others and I have seen the way he is with you. Albus actually gave me an idea to present to Professor Snape and since it now belongs to you, I thought I'd ask you first.'

'What idea, I'll go with anything that might help.'

'If it is needed, I am going to tell Professor Snape that I will watch some students memories to see how he is behaving in class and if I see something he should not be doing, then he either changes his ways or he leaves.'

Harry sagged in relief, 'Like always, Professor Dumbledore is smart. I don't think he would have a choice Professor. So you can use the pensieve anytime, not just for this, but anything.'

'Then hopefully everything should settle down and if you have any more problems with Professor Snape let me know. He might ease up on everyone else, you might be too hard for him. Now I will be speaking with him in a couple of days, he has seen me speaking with students and seen me look at him, so he knows he is getting complaints. So if nothing happens by the end of the week, I will let him know about the memories. Now if you could Harry, don't mention this to anyone, I would like it kept between us.'

'You have my word Professor, thank you,' Harry gave her a smile then headed down to have his dinner before he got stuck into his homework.

Over the next couple of days, nothing changed with Snape, then by Thursday's lesson, Snape wasn't as bad with Harry. He was still a git and as far as Harry was concerned, deliberately being annoying, but no snide remarks or giving everyone shit marks on their potions. Everyone figured Harry deserved better marks than what he always received even if they were better. He figured Professor McGonagall must have spoken to him about using students memories to see how he was behaving, so even though he was a little better, it wasn't by much. Harry didn't really care if that was the reason, he was just glad to have at least a small bit of peace from the git even if he wished it was more.

On the weekend, Harry, with Ron and Ginny's help put the quidditch trails on. He had the whole school watching, which didn't surprise him, he often had students following him around. The first few weeks, Harry felt uncomfortable, but finally just accepted the attention even if he didn't like it. The quidditch trials took the whole morning, but Seamus and Dean had made the team, Seamus as beater, Dean as chaser, his old player, Demelza Robbins also made the team as chaser. They found another girl Ashley, Harry thought she could stay as a reserve until he went through everyone. Then he was surprise when Dennis Creevey played great and ended up as the other beater. But he also found a few other players that he could call on as reserves if needed. So after telling Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Dean, Seamus and Dennis that their first training would be the next day, they all headed for lunch. Harry headed up to see Madame Hooch to give her the names of the Gryffindor team and so she could organise their uniforms. After speaking with her for a while, Harry went down to have lunch then he knew he would need to get stuck into all his homework, just like everyone else was planning on doing. The seventh years couldn't believe the amount of homework each teacher had given them, especially Snape who always gave more than the other teachers.

Harry and Ron had arrived in the quidditch changing rooms, not long after Dean and Seamus arrived, then Demelza walked in with Dennis behind her.

'Anyone seen Ginny?' Harry asked and the team shook their heads. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged.

'I have no idea where she is or what's she's doing. She might be my sister, but Ginny's your girlfriend, you must have some idea Harry.'

'No, I don't, so let's give her ten minutes or I'm bringing in Ashley to practice and she will play the first game, hopefully Ginny's just running late. So we might as well head out to warm up, we're going to need it.'

Harry led his team out, they mounted their brooms and started to go through some warm up flying, taking off high, then diving. Harry tossed the bludger to Seamus, then the quaffle to Demelza, while Harry released the practice snitch. He chased it, caught it, then let it go again. Harry checked his watch, then told the team he'd be back with Ashley. He landed, put his broom against the wall and headed in to find his reserve player and wondered where Ginny was. Then wondered how she would take the news that she would not be playing the first game of the season. He knew Ginny was hoping to play professionally so he couldn't understand why she wasn't there, at their first training. He was sure she would not deliberately skive off practice. He just couldn't work out why she hadn't turned up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in the potions room when he heard a knock on the door.

'Come,' he said in his usual unpleasant snarl, then he saw Ginny Weasley step in and close the door, 'Miss Weasley, what brings a Gryffindor to my classroom?'

'I would like a word with you, about Harry.'

'And what is troubling Mr. Potter this time?'

'Well, to be honest, you.'

'I beg your pardon.'

'You, can't you just ease up on him for once.'

Severus stood up as his eyebrows raised, 'So Mr. Potter sent his girlfriend to speak for him, does he think he's too important that he can't come speak with me himself?'

'He doesn't know I'm here. Please Professor, he doesn't need this all the time, can't you give him a break?'

Severus stared intensely down at the red head, 'What will you give me in return if I do this Miss Weasley?'

'What do you mean, what can I give you?'

'If you want this one thing from me, surely you can see you have to do something for me.'

Ginny stiffened, 'Anything.'

Severus sneered, 'It seems Mr. Potter can even get his girlfriend to do anything for him, just like he can get everyone else to. You surprise me though, I thought you had more spirit, you were not the type of person to be told what to do.'

'I'm not, this is something I want for Harry.'

'Then let's see how serious you are Miss Weasley,' Snape flicked his wand at the door and noticed the Weasley girl looked a little nervous.

'Why did you seal the room?'

'I don't want to be interrupted,' Severus turned his back on her and grinned, but an evil grin, because this just might be what he needed, 'So you're willing to do anything as long as I leave poor Mr. Potter alone?'

'Yes I am,' Ginny said but she was starting to feel nervous, 'So do you want me to clean up or something?'

'Oh no Miss Weasley that would be too easy and really, not something that would give me satisfaction. And let's face it, to give Mr. Potter what you want for him means you have to give me something of equal importance.'

'Okay, so what then?'

Snape sneered again, 'Undress Miss Weasley.'

'What?!' Ginny's eyes went wide.

Snape turned, 'Do you have trouble hearing?'

'Why?'

'Why,' Snape laughed, but like his grin, it was an evil laugh, 'Because I said so. So either do what I asked, or I unseal the room and you go back to your whining boyfriend.'

'You're serious, you want me to take my clothes off?'

'Oh yes Miss Weasley, all your clothes.'

Ginny's eyes narrowed but her defiance stiffened her resolve, 'Fine, if that's the type of game you want to play,' Ginny threw her bag down then started to undo her buttons of her shirt, but she kept thinking about Harry. He was the only person to see her naked from all the times they'd had sex. But Snape was a teacher, she knew he shouldn't ask this but she wondered what he intended to do. Those thoughts kept going through her mind until she was standing in the potions class room completely naked, 'There, I'm naked, so have a good look.'

'That is just for starters Miss Weasley,' Snape was still sneering but his inside we're churning as he started lusting after this young gorgeous body standing before him. He moved his wand around and conjured a large sofa, 'Sit.'

Ginny glared then walked over and sat down, 'Now what?'

Snape sneered again then sat beside her and before she knew what was going to happen, he's hand went between her legs and a finger thrust inside her.

'Well, well, well, so little Miss Weasley is all hot for me,' he gave another evil laugh, then lowered his head to her perk breasts and flicked his tongue against her nipple as his finger moved to rubbed her sensitive nub making her jump. He lifted his head, 'That felt like you've never been touched there Miss Weasley, doesn't Mr. Potter give you satisfaction with that big mouth of his?' Snape laughed again when he saw the young girl glare at him he also noticed that she never answered him, 'Seems like he is not as good as everyone thinks he is,' he lowered his head again and his mouth attacked her breast, sucking and flicking his tongue around her nipple while his finger rubbed her clitoris making her groan, which of course made him smile in satisfaction. He moved his mouth to her other breasts and continued his mouth play on her young and erect nipples, but his finger never stopped rubbing her clitoris. Ginny's was writhing under his finger, groaning loudly until she was clutching the arm of the sofa, then she let out one loud scream as her climax hit. Snape removed his hand then stood up and undid his pants then lowered them, 'So a bit of satisfaction for you, now it's my turn.'

Ginny stared at the cock in front of her, 'Do you want me to wank you?'

'Oh no Miss Weasley that is something young boys will do. I am a man, I expect you to use your mouth on me, to suck me.'

'What?' Ginny lifted her head, 'But I've never done that.'

'Obviously, so you might as well start,' he moved a little until he was standing right in front of her, 'Go on Miss Weasley.'

Ginny tense, 'So this means you'll give Harry a break?'

'When we have finished, oh yes, I'll give my word on that.'

She nodded then slowly opened her mouth and put it over the head of his cock and wondered how she was going to get the rest in. For now she started sucking just the head, then slowly moved her mouth further down, then a bit more until she had his whole length inside her mouth. She sucked slowly at first, but realised how good this felt and wondered why Harry never asked her to do this to him. Her sucks were getting harder and the sound of sucking noises echoing around the dungeon classroom. Instead of feeling embarrassed, it turned her on until she was giving everything she had to the large member in her mouth. Then she felt Snape pull back which confused her and she looked up.

'Time for the next part Miss Weasley,' Snape took her arm and bent her over the desk then without any hesitation, he thrust into her warm wet centre. He started to pump her hard, his balls slapping against her skin and he watched the young girl grip the sides of his desk while he pounded her wetness. Even though this would give him physical satisfaction, this would also serve to give him emotional satisfaction, because when he was ready that was, which right now he wasn't, he was going to make sure Potter found out. But for now, he wanted to enjoy fucking this young eager girl who looked like she would be up for anything he asked and he was going to ask for a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next few weeks Ginny kept disappearing. She always said she needed to study, but Harry was starting to get suspicious. Ginny didn't care about top grades, just passing grades, so she wouldn't need to study so much. She only ever wanted to play quidditch and Harry thought she was good enough even if she missed more practice then had them. If a scout saw Ginny, she would get picked. Harry believed in trust, he wanted to trust his girlfriend, but if he was honest with himself, something was telling him he couldn't trust her. Harry also believed in the truth and he believed Ginny was lying to him. So after debating with himself a lot, he finally took out his old map. He had only brought it with him to Hogwarts because it had proven to come in handy all the other times he was at the castle but he never expected to use it now that everything was safe and the war was over.

The first couple of times Harry saw Ginny's name on the map, she had been with Snape. So Harry figured maybe she wanted help with potions, but now she had started to skip a lot more training. So after Harry finished training with Ashley playing in Ginny's position, he showered, sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room, then unfolded the map.

Harry stared at Ginny's name, 'Again, with Snape, surely she can't want that much help with potions or to want to spend so much time with him,' Harry admitted that Snape had stopped with all his taunts and snide comments over the last month, but he was still a miserable git as far as everyone was concerned, 'Maybe Ginny had offered to clean up his potions room or something and that's why Snape had finally eased up on him. But Ginny wouldn't do that, so why, is it just to get better at potions?' Harry sighed, 'This is ridiculous, something must be going on.'

Harry folded the map and stuck it inside his pocket, 'But I need to know,' he grabbed his cloak, then left Gryffindor tower and headed to the dungeons. He found a deserted corridor, slipped the cloak on then stepped around the corner to the door of Snape's classroom and tried to handle. It was locked, so he pointed his wand at the door but it refused to open. Harry stood there thinking about why Snape had sealed his classroom, but knew he had to find out what was going on. So Harry left the cloak on and went back to his dorm room. Harry dug down to the enchanted compartment and grabbed the elder wand, then headed back down to the dungeon. He pointed the wand at the door and smiled when he heard the faint click of the door unlocking. He cast a silencing charm on the door, then as slowly and as quietly as he could, he opened it just a crack and peered in.

Harry sucked in a breath, then hoped they didn't hear him. He realised with the sounds Snape and Ginny were making, a dragon's roar wouldn't have penetrated their ears. He stared at Snape fucking his girlfriend while she was bent over his desk, he closed the door before he hurried away. He took the cloak off and went back to Gryffindor tower.

'Shagging, Ginny was shagging Snape,' Harry sat on his bed, trying to comprehend what was going on. 'She said she loved me, so why is she doing this?' Harry could feel his anger building, but he had been learning to control that, so he took a couple of deep breaths before deciding what to do, 'I could get Snape sacked, teachers and students weren't allowed to have any type of personal relationship. Ginny might be of age, but it was still not allowed. No, not yet,' Harry wanted more than just having him sacked, Harry wanted to hurt both of them for humiliating him like this so he thought doing the same to them would be perfect, he wanted to humiliate them. He started to put together a few plans, one he hoped he could talk McGonagall into and Harry believed he could without having to actually lie to her, just mislead her a bit. After sitting there for what seemed like hours, he left Gryffindor tower again then headed down to have some dinner.

'Ashley, you're the full time chaser now, so make sure you get some extra training in,' Harry said as he stepped over to her.

'But I thought I was just a reserve for Ginny.'

'She's off the team, so are you going to take it or do I find someone else?'

'I'll take it Harry, you know I want to play.'

'Great, then get a bit of extra practice in with Ron, I'll let him know. Try and get an hour in every afternoon since you haven't been playing that much.'

'I'll be there Harry and thanks,' she smiled.

Harry nodded then headed up to sit beside his friends, 'Ron, Ashley is the full time chaser, Ginny's out. I want you to get with her a bit more so she can practice shooting goals.'

'Why is Ginny out?'

'She's missed too much training and games, I'm sick of it. If all of us can do the practice when we all have a lot of work to do and she can't then she doesn't deserve to be on the team. We're studying for our N.E.W.T.s and can still do training and our work, she's not. Hermione, I was hoping for a bit of help tonight, with the animagi spell?'

'If you want Harry, so in the common room after dinner?'

'Could we go into the room of requirement, I don't want anything to break my concentration. You know this is one I really want to work.'

'Alright, I'll meet you on the seventh floor. Make sure Filch or any of the teachers aren't around?'

Harry grinned, 'I'll dig the map out, I never expected to use it, now I'm glad I bought it with me,' Harry started to eat, but he wanted to be finished before his so called girlfriend and Snape came in. 'I'll see you up there soon,' Harry quickly left the great hall and just stepped onto the stairs when he saw Ginny emerging from the dungeons, he moved up a little so she couldn't see him. But Harry noticed as she walked towards the great hall that she had a smile on her face, then a minute later Snape emerged and he also had a smile on his face, or what Harry took as a smile, then he headed for the great hall, 'Oh you'll get yours Snape, just you wait and see.'

Harry grabbed his cloak again then headed to the seventh floor. He stood under the cloak and waited for Hermione, but he stared at the map to make sure no one was heading this way. The moment he saw Hermione was close, he walked past the wall three times, then pulled the cloak off and opened the door just as Hermione walked up to him.

'Thanks for this Hermione, I know I can do it, I just need a bit of extra help.'

'Since I do know you've been putting all your effort into learning this and passing your exams, I don't mind.'

'You're a good friend Hermione,' Harry kissed her cheek which always made Hermione smile, then she started to help Harry with his spell. What Harry never told Hermione was that even though he wanted to perfect the animagi spell, he wanted to stay clear of Ginny until he put his next part of his plan into action. He needed to do one more thing before he was ready to see her and hoped he could get everything done before she confronted him about quidditch or anything else for that matter. After a couple of hours, Harry had finally changed and as he hoped, he became Padfoot which made Hermione's smile disappear as she stared down at the large black dog. He knew you could never pick your animagus form, but if you were particularly fond of a certain animal, then usually you would end up that type of animal. Harry thought dogs were okay, but he loved Padfoot.

Even though she was disappointed she lost the bet. Hermione gave him a pat and a smile.

'Good to see you Padfoot, even if you made me lose the bet,' she grinned as she shook her head then laughed as Harry/dog barked before he turned back. He couldn't stop smiling because he knew Sirius would love the fact his godson could turn into his animagus form.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry got lucky that night, by the time Hermione and him made it back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny had already gone to bed. Ron said he never mentioned anything to his sister that she was not on the team anymore. Harry said it was his job as captain so he would tell her. They finally started doing their assignments and knew it would take a few hours.

'So how did you go with the animagi spell?' Ron said as he arched his back as he tried to stretch his uncomfortable muscles.

Harry grinned at Hermione, 'I want it kept between us for now, but tell him Hermione.'

'Fine, he became Padfoot, so I owe you ten galleons. But I need the truth Harry, did you keep your thoughts on becoming a dog or did you just allow your magic to choose what form you would take?'

'I always hoped to be Padfoot so I kept his image in my mind while I practiced. Sorry, but you have to understand, I loved Sirius, I never knew my father, and my patronus is a stag to represent my father, so I figured Padfoot was perfect.'

'I understand, I just didn't think you would pick Sirius over your father,' Hermione dug into her pocket and handed the money to Ron, then was surprised when Ron handed it back to her.

'I never wanted your money Hermione, and it was unfair. Harry did tell me that he thought of Sirius as his father because he never met his real father. So I knew it would be a dog.'

'Sometimes you two can read each other better than I can.'

'Not really Hermione, you can read Ron really well, me, think about it. I haven't had a lot of time to really figure out who I am. I'm only just started to work that out, I'm a work in progress. You and Ron are, well, you and Ron, the same as you have been for years.'

'You had too much to think about over the last few years. Alright, so it will be interesting getting to know what Harry Potter is like now.'

'You know most of me, I don't even know the rest. But I'm knackered, so I'm heading to bed,' Harry packed up his books, 'See you tomorrow,' he headed up stairs, got changed then straight into bed. But his mind kept conjuring up the images of Ginny and Snape. He had been naked from the waist down, Ginny had been completely naked and bent over his desk while Snape fucked her. To Harry, it looked like they were familiar with each other which means they had fucked each other a lot. Harry asked Ginny about different positions, but she never wanted to try them, but with Snape, she did.

Harry punched his pillow and started to think about what he was doing next. But he also wondered why he wasn't that upset about what his girlfriend had been doing. He knew he cared about her, maybe he didn't care enough. Harry couldn't stop thinking about all this and those thoughts were with him as he fell asleep.

Harry again had been lucky, he was always up early, so he was showered, dressed and finished breakfast before leaving the great hall. From then on he used his cloak a lot. Ginny never saw him in the morning and because Harry was using his cloak, he would wait to see her leave the great hall at lunch time before he sat down to eat. That went on for the next three days and Harry never saw her until she turned up for training.

When she saw Ashley in the uniform, she instantly knew what was going on so Harry never got a chance to tell her she was off the team. Ginny turned and hurried away without even saying anything. The day before, Harry had used his cloak and snuck into Snape's classroom as sixth year students had left. While hiding under his cloak he had heard Snape and Ginny talking about getting together the following day. So Harry finally was ready for his last part of the plan before making those two pay.

The following day, before Snape left the staff table, Harry quickly let himself into Snape's classroom, again using the elder wand, then stood with his cloak over himself to wait. Half an hour later, Snape strode in, his black cloak billowing behind him.

'I know I've said this Lily, but I can't help doing this to your son. As far as I'm concerned, I see his father who took you from me. Every time I look at your son, I feel that all over again, so I was determined to take something from him. I wanted to hurt him and he will feel it, very soon. At first it was going to be his dream of being an auror. That was easy really, he can't concentrate when I give him a certain look or say anything about his father or godfather, so his potions were disastrous. But Minerva stepped in, so I had to scrap that plan. Then the perfect opportunity arose, his girl came to see me, so I decided I was going to do anything to take her from him and now I have. That silly young girl will do anything I ask and quite enjoys herself. It will be interesting when I make sure Potter finds out, I'm just having some more fun with the stupid girl. I do admit that I make myself believe it's you I'm with, something I always wanted, but he took you away from me.' Snape growled. He moved his papers off his desk, before he turned and leant against the desk while he faced the door.

Within a few minutes Ginny stepped in, she smiled over at Snape as he pointed his wand at the door, sealing it. Harry couldn't believe the look she gave him, it was excitement and full of wanting, full of desire. She then instantly took her clothes off before she undid his pants and pushing them over his hips. Then to Harry's surprise, she sank to her knees and took his cock into her mouth.

Harry wanted Ginny to try that, but again whenever he mentioned anything about using her mouth, she always turned away. Now though, Ginny was sucking Snape and looked like she'd done it before. Harry seethed as he watched and again got surprised when he saw Snape cum while Ginny still sucked him. She wiped her mouth before sucking him again and when he was hard, she stood up, sat on the desk spreading her legs wide. Harry saw Snape kneel down between her legs, and he used his tongue. Again that was something Harry wanted to try, but Ginny never looked at him when he mentioned it. So Harry watched as Snape took Ginny to a climax with his mouth then he turned her until she was bent over the desk, he thrust into her then stood there fucking his girlfriend, or as Harry was concerned, ex-girlfriend and she had been now for a while.

He had confirmed what he needed so he quietly made his way to the door, used the wand to unlock it. He waited and made sure they were both engrossed in their fucking then he slipped out of the room, relocked it and went back to his dorm room. He grabbed his books and sat beside his friends ready to do his homework, but he had the last part of his plan ready, now it was time to talk to McGonagall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry knew he didn't have a lot of time to get everything organised. Dumbledore had helped with one thing he needed. Something he never expected but worked perfectly. Harry sent an owl to Kingsley and just hoped he would agree to help Harry organise what he wanted.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when a young girl walked up to him.

'Harry, professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you.'

'Oh, thanks,' Harry gave her a smile as he took the note, read it and nodded. This is what he'd been waiting for even though he had expected to hear from Kingsley first. So Harry quickly drank his tea and headed out of the great hall.

'Harry, I finally found you. I've been trying to get to see you for the last week.'

'Sorry Gin, been busy, but I haven't got time now, McGonagall wants me in her office. I'll try to see you at lunch,' Harry gave her a kiss because he knew Snape was watching and Harry didn't want Snape getting any idea that something was wrong.

Harry knocked on the door and heard McGonagall call to come in, so Harry opened the large door and stepped into the office.

'Professor, you wanted to see me?'

'Yes, I got a letter from the Minister, care to explain.'

'Sorry professor, I wanted to find out if it was possible before I spoke to you. If it was, then I was going to ask you permission. I thought Kingsley would write to me first because I did say I still needed to speak with you, sorry.'

'So you weren't trying to do this behind my back?'

'No Professor, I would never do that to you. I'm not sure if you know this, but over the last few years I came to care for you, and I respect you too much to do something like that. I would never do anything behind your back.'

'Thank you and I admit I came to care for you as well. Very well, you have permission to do this. How long do you think you will need?'

'Only the next two weekends, well, that's if Kingsley can organise that one thing for me and you can work on here,' Harry gave a small embarrassed smile.

'Since it will be a simple transformation that will be fine. So you will need to come here on Saturday morning and I expect you back before curfew on Sunday night.'

'I will Professor, I promise. Thank you so much for this, you don't know how much this means to me.'

'You are lucky that Gryffindor do not play the next two weekends, or did you work that into these plans?'

Harry gave her another embarrassed smile, 'Actually I did, so when I noticed the next couple of game rosters, I put the last details together ready to see you,' Harry explained about one more thing he wanted to do and he tried not to show his relief when she agreed. Harry then went to Gryffindor tower to work on a few things. He decided to hide under his cloak again as he sat on his bed and did his homework knowing he was going to be busy for the next two weekends. Even though he wasn't sure about school, he thought just in case he changed his mind, he should keep up with the work.

On Saturday morning, Harry had watched McGonagall while she changed the wards on her fireplace so he could leave. He explained to Hermione that he had a surprise planned and that he was leaving the school for the next two weekends. He needed her to make sure no one found out and just say he was studying alone because he wanted to get top grades. Finally she agreed when Harry promised he was doing all his work and what he was going to do would surprise everyone.

Harry left and met Kingsley in his office, then took Harry to where he needed to go. Harry spent the weekend there, but on Sunday afternoon he went to his home, the one Dumbledore had left him. The moment Harry saw the house he fell in love with the place and couldn't believe it was his. He found what he needed, then spent time looking around his house and land before heading back to Hogwarts. He gave McGonagall the memory, then thanked her before heading to the common room.

The following weekend Harry left again, did what he needed to for the full two days and the people he was with all thought everything was going to be perfect. Harry got back to Hogwarts again he thanked McGonagall before heading up to his bed. One more week and everything will be revealed.

One week later, Harry had everything organised, ready to surprise and shock every person at Hogwarts. But Snape and Ginny were going to be very publicly humiliated. He had been acting like nothing was wrong, even sat with Ginny to have dinner, made sure he kissed her where Snape could see. Harry did do one thing, just for his own satisfaction, he told Ginny he wanted to feel what it was liked for her to use her mouth and she instantly agreed. They snuck up to the room of requirement, where she instantly dropped to her knees and took Harry into her mouth until he came. Even though he was seething inside and wanted to hurt her, he wanted this one thing from her before she found out it was over. But he also wanted to feel what having a mouth on him would be like and use her at the same time. Harry wanted to make sure no one picked up on anything until his revenge was revealed. He acted like normal, laughing, talking, kissing Ginny and no one suspected a thing.

Harry used his cloak, took what he needed down to the closed off great hall. McGonagall had told everyone that a feast and small show was being put on. So after lunch the great hall would be close so it could be ready for that evening. Harry of course was able to undo the enchantments using the elder wand. He put everything in its place, then went back to Gryffindor tower, acting like nothing was going on.

When it got time, Harry dressed, but put his cloak over himself so no one could see him until he was ready. He heard everyone's excited talk and they all wondered why this was happening during the school year. Some even said that to hold any type of show or feast, usually means a special occasion and nothing was going on. Harry smiled knowing something was going on, it was just that no one knew about it yet, but they were going to and very soon.

Another thing McGonagall had done is told everyone that they had to be present in the great hall. When she closed the doors, it told Harry that every staff member and student was present, but so were the few special guest that Harry asked to be invited. One of the guests was Kingsley since he did help Harry out with his plans.

Everyone sat down to eat, Harry of course stayed hidden, he wanted to wait for the perfect time, he explained to his friends that he wouldn't be seen until later. When the dinner and deserts were finished, the lights of the great hall dimmed and the Weird Sister took to the stage to loud cheers and applause from the students and even a few staff members applauded. Harry knew it was just about time, so while he was standing behind the curtains at the back of the stage, he took his cloak off, checked his appearance and got himself ready to shock Hogwarts to its foundations. Not just with what everyone was going to see, but also how he looked. Harry had bought tight leather jeans and because he'd been eating properly and playing quidditch, he was in great shape and filled out so his body looked good. Now that he had contacts he thought he looked really good compared to how he used to look. So he also had a nice, but tight fitting emerald green top that Harry thought brought out his eyes, he also thought it made his body look really good and hoped it would make Ginny realise what she had lost. He wanted to look as good as he could since his girlfriend had been cheating on him with Snape, who had a terrible looking body, not to mention, how terrible his face looked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry stood behind the curtain listening to the Weird Sisters putting on a great show and he heard the students jumping, clapping and having a great time. Then it was Harry's turn to surprise the students, so the band started playing, Harry also started to play his guitar, something no one knew he could do. He then slowly stepped out onto the stage to shocked surprise from everyone, then to more surprise as he started singing some blues rock with the Weird Sisters. He did three blues tracks then he did a beautiful love song before taking his guitar off to loud applause and everyone asking for more. Harry held up his hand then waited until it fell silent, but he was please but the miserable look that Snape had on his face.

'Thanks, this concert tonight was an idea I had a while ago. I spoke with Minister Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall and they helped me organise everything. There is a couple of memories I would like all of you to see,' Harry waved his wand and the pensieve floated out and settle at the front of the stage, 'Professor Dumbledore told me something that shocked and surprised me, but it was a wonderful surprise. He had removed some memories for me, memories he had been collecting since I was a baby. He kept them for me so when the time came he was going to let me know. So there's one I want all of you to see before I show one of my own. Everyone always said I was like my father, well I got to see exactly how much like him I was and it makes me prouder to be the son of such a wonderful man.'

Harry poured a memory into the pensieve, then moved his wand over it so the memory came out as large as a wall. Everyone was mesmerised as they watched James Potter sit at a piano singing to Lily Potter, with their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore watching. But with Sirius holding a Black haired baby boy everyone knew to be Harry. The ones in the memory watching, and the ones in the great hall could see the love James and Lily Potter had for each other. After the first song, James and Lily sang to each other and Harry was pleased to see how upset and angry this made Snape, especially when they finished singing about making love, they ended up in a very passionate kiss.

When it finished Harry removed the memory then faced everyone again. 'As all of you know, I have no memories of my parents, but now I have these, twenty memories that Albus Dumbledore had ready from the time he heard the prophecy about Voldemort and me. He thought if I was lucky to survive and my parents didn't, at least I would have something, even if it was just a small glimpse of them and their lives. Now this next memory is recent.'

Harry poured another memory into the pensieve then looked back at everyone, 'Let me say this before you see it. Professor McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt, I'm sorry that I never told you everything and just so you all know, that this room has been sealed and won't open until everyone has seen this memory, again I'm sorry,' Harry pointed his wand at the pensieve to bring it out, then turned on the spot, vanishing from the great hall to shock and surprise because no one can apparate or disapparate anywhere inside Hogwarts.

Then more shocks were felt around the great hall as everyone got to see Severus Snape and Ginny Weasley having sex on his desk. Minerva and Kingsley both tried to stop the memory, but nothing worked, they also tried to open the doors but again, nothing worked. Then the memory changed and they listened to Snape talking about hurting Harry, about taking something from him because he felt that James Potter took Lily away from him. Since James Potter was dead, and Harry looked like James that was how he was going to get some of his revenge, to get some satisfaction. The moment he finished talking the memory finished, then the doors of the great hall opened.

The staff started to move all the students out of the great hall and to their dorm rooms, all but Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with the rest of the Weasley's. Minerva and Kingsley stood looking at Snape's back who had stood up and turned away from the memory, away from the realisation that Potter had once again ruined his life. He knew what was about to happen to him. This Potter had taken something from him just like his father had taken Lily from him. This time it was his job and his freedom. Having sex with a student was illegal whether they were of age or not, so Snape knew he was going to be spending at least two years in Azkaban.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were both going off at Ginny and all she kept doing was begging to leave. Her brothers all looked at their sister like they didn't know her but Charlie was glaring down at his sister. After a lot of arguing and tears, the Weasley's along with Ginny decided to leave. Ron and Hermione spoke to Professor McGonagall about Harry. She told them to check the dorm rooms and if he wasn't there to look everywhere for him and she would make sure Filch knew they were allowed out.

Kingsley took Snape's wand then arrested him and took him up to Minerva's office to floo to the ministry. After she reset her wards around the fireplace she saw a letter on her desk.

"Dear professor McGonagall, I am truly sorry, but I wanted to publicly humiliate them for what they did to me. I never wanted to put you in this type of situation and I tried to come up with some plan that wouldn't do that to you. Also, after leaving the great hall, I came here and left through your fireplace. I could not stay at Hogwarts any longer. I thought I would get one good year there, but it seems it was not meant to be. I had all my things packed ready to go. I watched you when you took your wards down so I knew how to do it. I will say this, I did want the students and staff to have a good time, which is why I never showed those memories earlier in the night. All of you deserved a good night after the last few years. Originally I was going to show them during dinner, but I figured I could let everyone have a good time. Again I am very sorry for doing this to you, but you did need to know what Snape was doing. As you know, Ginny was my girlfriend, she was before Dumbledore died. She told me she loved me. But like I lost Sirius to death, I feel like I lost her the same way. I thought I might have been starting to fall in love with her, but again I suffer from losing someone I loved. From now on, I will be alone, I will never let anyone get close to me again. I want you to know that I do care for you very much and I will miss your caring nature and your wisdom. In case you're wondering, I've gone home, if you ever get over your anger towards me, maybe you could send the pensieve to me. If you don't, then I understand, use it for good.

Harry Potter."

Minerva stared down at Harry's words and realised he had been hurt too many times and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. So even though she knew Harry and Ginny weren't suited to each other, Harry still felt betrayed and to Harry, betrayal is one of the worst things anyone could do. She left the office to find Harry's friends so they could read his letter to understand what was going on. She did wonder if they, like her, would ever see Harry Potter again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Hermione and Ron read Harry's letter with their professor watching them, 'I can believe this of Harry. He won't let himself get close to anyone, not again,' Hermione kept staring down at the writing.

'I can't believe Ginny did that, but especially to Harry, she loves him.'

'After seeing what she did Ron, that didn't look like she loved him. So he said he went home, that would mean to the house Dumbledore left him?' Hermione asked sadly.

'Yes, it would. I am going to write and try to talk him into coming back to finish. But you both know Harry more than I. What is your opinion on that?'

'He won't be back,' Ron said simply.

'Maybe after some time Ron, he might realise this could ruin his chance of becoming an auror if he doesn't return. It's not like he needs to see either of them again, we can tell him that.'

'Hermione there's no way he will come back, he won't care about being an auror, not after this. With most people our age, yeah, take some time to get over this. But Harry has suffered his whole life and I think this was the final straw for him. You saw the way he was after Sirius died. When he finally started to get close to Ginny I thought maybe he was finally putting that behind him and he probably was. But she's hurt him too much to let this go.'

'I think Ron is right, he feels betrayed, but that does not mean I won't keep trying. I suggest you both keep trying as well. Now it's late, we should all head to bed. I should not need to say this, but if you hear from him, please let me know.'

'We will Professor,' Hermione said sadly then watched as professor McGonagall walked away, 'I do think your right Ron, he won't come back, he has finally been pushed too far.'

'Yeah,' Ron sighed, 'Let's get some sleep because we know everyone is going to ask us about all this.'

Hermione and Ron went to their dorm rooms. Ron stepped over to his bed but noticed Dean, Seamus and Neville watching him, then he saw something on his bed. Ron picked up the quidditch captain badge, the map of Hogwarts and a note.

"Ron, use the map, it's come in handy a lot over the years. But when you do finish at Hogwarts, I would like it back only because it did belong to my dad, Sirius and Remus. You will make a great captain, you just need to get over your nerves. But I believe in you, always, you're friend, Harry."

'Does that mean you're our captain Ron?' Seamus asked.

'Maybe, I'll talk to McGonagall about it.'

'How could she do it? She told me so many times how much she loved Harry and wanted a future with him. When you three were away, she hardly stopped talking about him.'

'I have no idea Neville, I heard her tell Harry she loved him. They even spoke about the future, living together after Hogwarts then eventually marry.'

'Where do you think he went?' Dean asked.

Ron turned around, 'Dumbledore left Harry his home, so that's where he went. It's a large beach house in Wales, that's all we know,' Ron got changed then climbed into bed before turning pointing his wand at the lamp near his bed. He then curled up on his side thinking about his friend and wondered when he might see him again, or if he will ever see Harry again.

When Hermione stepped over to her bed, she noticed the girls in her dorm room watching her, but Hermione ignored them, then she spotted a book on her bed. Hermione knew straight away it was old, so she gently picked it up to read: the history of magical law. She opened the cover to see it was a first edition and also that it was published more than nine hundred years ago. Harry, she thought, if he was going to leave her something, this is what he would do and showed how much Harry cared for her and knew her. She stared at the book as tears fell down her face because she realised Ron was right, Harry won't return. She also realised that she might never see him again. She hoped that wasn't the case, that after some time he will contact her and Ron, but she knew it would not be soon. She placed the book on her side cupboard, got changed then climbed into her bed with her thoughts of Harry, alone in that large house and hoped he was okay. She turned on her side then unfolded the letter.

"Dear Hermione, you've been there for me since the day we became friends and I think I'm going to miss you the most. You might think I need time then I'll be back, I won't, I can't, not after this. I felt like I had been betrayed and I felt humiliated, please don't tell anyone I said that though. That book was one of Dumbledore's and I knew straight away you would cherish it. Know I will always love you, you were the sister I always wanted. Smart, logical, sometimes too much, beautiful and someone with a wonderful caring heart. I will miss you, love always, Harry."

Reading Harry's words made more tears fall down her cheeks and she used part of the sheet to wipe her face, again ignoring the looks from the other girls in the room. She put the note with the book, extinguished the lamp, curled up and thought of when, if ever she would see Harry again.

Harry Potter walked up the stairs to his bedroom, placed his shrunken trunk on the floor, and resized it. He stripped off, not bothering with pyjamas, just climbed into the large and beautiful antique four poster bed. He admitted he had a good time tonight but he also had the satisfaction of seeing Snape's face when he saw the love between Lily and James Potter. Right then Snape would have realised that he never stood a chance with Lily Potter, which would have hurt the bastard deeply and that made Harry feel very satisfied, so that brought a smile to his face.

He wanted to hang around to see Ginny humiliated, but he didn't want to see how hurt the Weasley's would have been seeing that memory of Snape and Ginny having sex. Not just sex, but also what they did to each other, how intimate they had been. He wanted them humiliate for the betrayal he felt and he got that satisfaction.

The only thing Harry didn't find out even though he tried, was why. Snape was easy, he said it, he wanted to hurt Harry because he looked like his father who stole Lily from him. But why would Ginny have sex with him? It wasn't forced, Harry made sure of that. That was his main reason for being in that classroom before they had sex, he wanted to see how Ginny reacted. But she smiled, she was excited, she wanted sex with Snape, but Harry still had no idea what made her do it in the first place. Maybe her family will find out, but it won't change anything, it won't change Harry's mind about how he felt about her. To Harry, she was lost, gone, like his parents, like Sirius, like Remus, like Dumbledore, gone. Apart from his friends, he thought he'd have a family with her, so again Harry felt like he'd lost his family. Ginny doing this proved he would never have a family, he would always be alone because he would never let himself go through that again. He wasn't going to take the chance of loving someone just to lose them, it was too painful and Harry had been through enough pain to last him a lifetime.

So even though he didn't love Ginny, he cared about her but figured the love would come, now he was glad he didn't love her. Harry stared up at the beautiful ornate etchings on the bed, then turned on his side, closed his eyes and thought of his life, the one where he would always be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Minerva McGonagall stared up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'He has gone to the house. Did he say anything to you Albus?'

'No, not tonight, but a couple of weeks ago he just asked me to tell him if one of his parents could sing. That is when I explained about the memories I removed and left at the house. Now tell me why he left Hogwarts and never finished his education?'

'After singing, Harry played your memory of Lily and James, then he played one of his own. It was of Severus and Ginny Weasley having sex in his classroom. But there was also one of Severus talking to himself, explaining that he wanted to take something off Harry because James took Lily. He's hurt Albus, really hurt and said he'll be alone forever. He feels like he can't take the chance to love again.'

'I know he was hurt after Sirius died, then again with Remus. You explained how he was wary to get close to Remus for fear of losing someone else. If he feels betrayed by this, then I can see Harry staying alone, at least for a long time. I noticed Kingsley escorting Severus, then Molly and Arthur with Miss Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's leaving. Does Harry know they are no longer at the school?'

'No, he left the moment he activated the memory of them having sex. I am going to write to him and try to convince him to come back. Hermione and Ron both believe he won't, we also believe we won't see him, for a while at least.'

'You won't talk him into coming back Minerva. But I would suggest that you pay him a visit. I know this will be hard on Harry's friends, but they should not go to see him. Their faces, their friendship will remind him what he's lost. I used to see the looks Harry gave you, he respects you and may need someone older and wiser to speak with.'

'Alright Albus, you do know Harry more than I do, so I will take your advice. It will have to be next weekend though, I'm far too busy right now. You didn't happen to have a portrait placed at the house, did you?'

'I did consider it, but no, I decided that it was best for Harry to have some time without seeing me. I am also a reminder of what he's lost, especially Sirius.'

'Yes, he still blames himself for Sirius's death, and he blames you for Sirius as well. If I hear from him or when I speak with him, I will let you know,' Minerva sighed then went into her private room, but her thoughts stayed on Harry Potter.

When Harry had showered and headed down to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, he was surprised to find Kreacher already preparing his meal. Even though Harry hated the idea of owning the elf, he thought since Kreacher did change, he'd let him stay and at least he would eat properly.

Over the next few days Harry walked around his house, familiarising himself with every part of it and the more he saw the more he fell in love with it. When the sun was out, he would sit outside on the sand staring out over the sunlight water. He liked to do this at Hogwarts when he needed time alone; sitting at the black lake always gave him what he needed when he was angry, confused or upset. Now he had the ocean to stare at while he considered what he's life was going to be like from now on.

A week after Harry arrived at the house, again Harry walked into the kitchen but stopped at the sight before him.

'Professor.'

'I left the pensieve and memories in your office.'

Harry sighed, then stepped over to the stove and Kreacher handed him a cup of coffee before he sat down to find out why Professor McGonagall was here.

'Why did you come here?'

'I wanted to see how you were, that was the main reason. But I also want to try and talk you into coming back to finish your education. Neither of them are at Hogwarts Harry, so you won't see them anymore.'

'I won't be back Professor, I thought I explained that in the letter I left for you,' Harry stood up and stared out the back glass doors that looked out over a large forest. 'For some reason I was never meant to enjoy my time at Hogwarts. I doesn't matter how I feel about the place, it doesn't like me and I've accepted that.'

'I know you might believe that now Harry, but it's not true. Before it was all Voldemort, this time it was betrayal, which I do understand. You should not let them do this to you.'

'It was my decision to leave and I know it was the right one. From the moment I came here, I felt it, like I've finally found my home, I'm at peace. So you can't say anything that will change my mind.'

'If that's your decision, I will accept it even if I think you should return. Can you tell me how long that was going on?'

Harry sighed, then sat at the table again. He knew what she meant when she asked how long "that" was going on. So Harry drank some of his coffee before he finally looked back up.

'Around the time I spoke to you about the way he was in class, not long after that. She kept missing practice, telling me she'd been studying. After a few more missed practices I decided to get the map out.'

'Map, what map?'

Harry stared for a minute, 'A map of Hogwarts that shows everyone and everything, except the room of requirement and the chamber of secrets. It used to belong to my father and Sirius, well, the four of the Marauders as they called themselves. But it was Fred and George that gave it to me in my third year because I couldn't leave the castle. You should remember that year and why I couldn't.'

'Yes, the dementors and Sirius. There were rumours about a map, back during your parents day. Do you know where they got it from?'

'They invented it, from what Remus told me, it was mainly my father and Sirius that did all the work on the map, Pettigrew was hopeless and Remus didn't want to get into trouble. I would show you but I left it with Ron to use while he's still there. That map helped us so many times Professor and we never misused it, well, I did a couple of times, but not for things like annoying Filch or planting dung bombs or anything. The times we did use it was for the DA, or the triwizard tournament. The three of us would be dead if we didn't have that map, so I wanted to let Ron keep it while they were still there, sort of a safety measure. I would have left my cloak but it's the only thing I own of my father's.'

'I won't let on to Mr. Weasley that you told me about the map. Now go on with what you were saying.'

'I saw her name with him, figured, okay she needs help with potions, why I have no idea when she wanted to play professional quidditch. But she was always with him and I needed to know why. I went down to the classroom, it was sealed, which of course made me more curious. I couldn't open it, not with my normal wand, so I took the elder wand, unsealed the room and saw them the first time. After getting over the shock of seeing my girlfriend bent over his desk, I needed to know if he forced her or blackmailed her into it. So that memory you saw was the reason, I was there to see how she acted and behaved when she first entered the room. You saw it yourself, smiling, happy, excited, expectant, bloody turned on. You could see it on her face how much she wanted that, wanted him,' Harry got up and again stood near the back doors again staring out over the forest thinking about how betrayed he felt, how he still feels. He knew nothing will ever change those feelings or let him trust anyone again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'I don't want to upset you or bring up anything personal, but I need to know. Was she a virgin when this started with Severus?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, we'd been having sex for a while. The thing is,' Harry turned and stared down at Professor McGonagall, 'What you saw, what they did, she wouldn't with me. Every time I tried to talk to her about trying different things, she would just turn over or ignore me, but for some reason she did with him. I know why he did this to me, he said it, I look like my father and he blames me for losing my mother. But why did she start this, what made her go fuck him? Sorry for the language,' Harry sighed and sat back down, he wrapped his hands around the cup and stared down into it, 'What made her do that when she said she loved me?'

'That is what I would like to know as well Harry. But you don't have to apologise for swearing in your own home. It was not aimed towards me, so don't say sorry for that. You're hurt and I do understand why.'

'Hurt, I'm bloody furious but it's also that I'm humiliated. She was the one that wanted to get serious when I thought we should take our time. It was her that asked for sex, not me, I was happy to wait longer, so I don't get it. But this has left you without a potions teacher.'

'Yes, for only a day before I contacted Horace and asked if he would finish off the year until I can find a permanent replacement. Ron spoke with me the following day about being captain; if you left him the badge then I decided to leave it that way. But finding another seeker at this time is not going to be easy. I don't think your team is all that concerned about the game anymore, their more concerned for you.'

Harry shrugged, 'They don't need to be, I'm fine.'

'You're not fine and there's no use pretending you are. You're hurt, humiliated and confused, which we do understand.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'I don't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking I'm upset about this. That was another reason I asked about putting that show on. I wanted them to see I wasn't going to let this affect me. That's why I wrote you that letter, so you would know the truth. I also knew you would have either told Ron and Hermione about it or showed them the letter. They won't say anything to her or anyone else.'

'You're right, I did show them. It was Ron that said you would never return, Hermione did say after some time you might. But Ron made a very good point about why you won't. Three of us realised you wouldn't even if I wish you would. So tell me Harry, about being an auror?'

'I don't want anything to do with that world anymore. From the moment I found out I was a wizard, my life has been shit. Nothing was ever my decision, I had no choice about any of that. I feel so old Professor, so tired of everything. It's been one thing after another for so many years and I just don't want to do it anymore.'

'I can't really understand how you are feeling, but I did watch you closely over the years. You did have a hard life, something I wish you never had. You can't cut yourself off from everything though, what about dating?'

'I will, but I'm not going to get serious with anyone, I can't take that chance, not again. The one thing I do know about this, I'll only date muggles.'

'You need to explain that Harry.'

'Who am I Professor?'

Minerva sighed, 'Yes, Harry Potter, hero and saviour. You want to make sure that if someone likes you it's not because of who you are.'

'Exactly, I could never be certain of anyone's intentions, I'd always be wondering why. Hermione told me how many girls she heard that wanted to slip me a love potion just because I was the blasted chosen one. Growing up in the muggle world, I heard about this. See, my aunt, bitch,' Harry glared for a minute before relaxing his face, 'She used to read all these magazines about famous people. Sometimes I would read them just to stop the boredom. Usually the stories were about one famous person or another, who they were seeing, who they married, then not long after they would break up. The ones that were really well known, rich or a movies star, maybe a singer, they had everyone after them and usually for their celebrity status. I'm treated like that in our world even if I don't want to be. I'm bloody Harry Potter, the saviour, but I'm also rich. How can I be certain they want me for me and not who I am or my money? I can't take the chance.'

'Yes, some people can be shallow Harry. But don't sell yourself short either, you are a very nice looking young man.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he smiled, 'Thanks, but never expected to hear that from you Professor. Last week, what I wore was deliberate as well. I chose those clothes so she would see what she had lost, that she had sex with him over me. I know that sounds like I'm trying to make myself out to be better than him or others, I'm not, but it's not really about that. He's older, he's an antagonizing, criticizing, snarly and a spiteful person, he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself and, well,' Harry sighed, 'he's not really a good looking man. I've been told by her, Hermione, Luna, Hannah and a few other girls that ever since I got rid of my glasses, eaten properly and filled out that I'm cute,' Harry blushed, 'So that first weekend when I left, I decided to use it. I never saw myself like that, but when I started trying on clothes, I did see what they saw even if things like looks never concerned me. I only wanted to use it to hurt her.'

'When I saw you walk out on stage, I admit I was shocked at the clothes you were wearing, then I noticed the looks you received from all the girls, and some boys. You did look good Harry and I even noticed the way Ginny looked at you. There you were, yes, the saviour, but also a very nice looking man with wonderful talent, who is also powerful, all that could take you a long way in life. If you really don't want to finish your studies to become an auror, then what do you think you will do, use that amazing voice of yours?'

Harry grinned, 'No, I'm not one for attention. It took me a lot to get myself ready for that night. Even after rehearsing with the Weird Sisters and how good we sounded together, it's not something I want for my life. For now, I'm not going to do anything. Maybe after some time I might find something in the muggle world I want to do. Go to university and study something, maybe even go into law enforcement but in the muggle world. I don't know and I'm not ready to think about it. I'm still too angry right now, I want some time to myself and time to really think about everything. Not just about what has happened, but what I might want to happen in the future. The hardest part Professor,' Harry sighed again, 'I feel like I lost another family, the Weasley family who had been there for me over the last seven years, since I was twelve. Even with the danger they were still there and I had hoped to be a part of that family. Now it will never happen and it's painful to think I'll never have a family. Three times I've lost that and I won't do it again, I can't,' Harry could feel himself choking up, so he got up and stared out the glass doors again, he didn't want professor McGonagall to see his tears, to see him in pain, to see how much all this had hurt him. But most of all, he didn't want to see sympathy on her face, to know she felt sorry for him. He'd seen that enough and he didn't want to see it again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

As Harry stood with his back to Minerva McGonagall, he stuck his fist into his mouth to stop the sob that threatened to escape.

'Don't hide how much pain you're in Harry, especially from me,' Minerva got up and stood behind Harry, 'Do you know I think of all my students as my children. I discipline them, I nurture them, teach them, I care about what goes on in their lives and I admit, there are some that I love,' she put her hand gently on Harry's shoulder and slowly turned him to face her. Even though the look on his face broke her heart she did not want Harry to see how upset this was making her. Then to her surprise Harry wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her arms. Minerva held Harry and let him cry, something she knew he needed and something that would make him feel a little better, 'You are one of those students Harry, not because of what you have been through, but I got to see your heart, how good it is.'

Harry's tears eased, he sniffed, then took a couple of deep breaths. Even though he felt a little embarrassed, he heard how sincere professor McGonagall sounded. So he slowly let her go and lifted his head, giving her a small smile.

'Sorry about that.'

'Don't be, you needed to let that out and as I said, I did come to care very much for you over the years. You don't have anyone like an adult to help you through this, and you do need someone and if I can help, then I want to. So please don't get embarrassed or awkward that you needed to hold me to have a cry. Now let's sit down and I think another cup of tea would be nice.'

'Kreacher will make them headmistress and master Harry.'

'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry gave the elf a smile before sitting back down, 'This place is just what I need right now. Most days I sit outside staring out over the water. Other times I'll go for a walk up into the forest. It's quiet and so calming here, I get why Dumbledore loved this place.'

'Yes, he did love this place and he always wanted it to go to someone that would cherish it and appreciate it. Even though he offered it to Aberforth first, I believe he only did that as a gesture because they were brothers. I always thought he would leave this to you because I got to see how much he came to care for you over the years.'

Kreacher placed two cups on the table, 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry gave him another smile before looking back at his professor, 'I might have gotten angry with him a lot, but I still cared about him. Those times though, it was mainly because he kept things from me. I get why he never told me when I was younger, but if I'd known about the prophecy, Sirius might still be here.'

'Yes, he probably would and Albus knows you blame him for Sirius' death. I admit I blame him because he should have told you. He only wanted to protect you, that is the only reason he never said anything.'

'I know he was always trying to protect me, like the night he died. If he had just let me drink that blasted potion he might have been able to hang around a bit longer. I didn't have enough information, I had none really and he was gone. I'm not sure how long it was between cursing his hand and that night, but…' Harry hesitated as his face screwed up, 'He gave Dumbledore a year.'

'It was just over six months. After seeing the memory, I wanted to know how long so I asked him.'

'So he could have helped for at least another six months, help I needed. If he had told others about those blasted things we could have worked together. I get why he never wanted too many to know, it was dangerous. But the order, or most of them were trustworthy and were working to stop Voldemort. He should have trusted them which would have helped me, maybe even just tell you and Remus.'

'I believe keeping all this to himself stemmed from what happened to your parents. He felt so guilty that he couldn't stop that from happening.'

'He offered to be there secret keeper, and I get what my dad and Sirius were trying to do. From the information I've found out, if Voldemort thought someone would be their secret keeper, it would have been Sirius. It made sense to give Sirius that responsibility, they just didn't know that Pettigrew was a death eater. Anyway, about what you said before about being like a parent. People like you and Dumbledore who dedicate their lives to teaching in a place like Hogwarts would have to feel strongly about the students. I know some would be hard to like, but you never show it, none of you did except him. So I do get what you were saying, and you are like our parents in a way. We spend more time with you during our worst years, hormonal years. Can you tell me something about Hogwarts Professor?'

'If I can.'

'Well, Sirius said that he had a lot of girls at Hogwarts, so did my father. At first I wasn't sure what he meant, never having that type of education before. But he explained about how he used to have sex all over Hogwarts. Does that still happen, because I've never seen or heard anything about that?'

'Yes, but it's very hard to stop the students getting together. We know of the main places they like to use, the quidditch changing rooms are very popular. Of course if the couple are from the same house, then their dorm beds will be used, empty classroom that haven't been used in a long time. For you, of course the room of requirement was the perfect place,' Minerva grinned.

'How did you know I used that room for…that?'

'I might not see everything that goes on at Hogwarts, but I do have ways to find out. The portraits aren't just there to look good. They are the best source of information. I wasn't sure if you and…her did more than spend time together, but if you did, than that room is one you would use as it seemed to be there for you when you needed it, just like the room was designed for.'

'I suppose and it makes sense about the portraits, we sometimes forget all about them,' Harry sighed and lowered his head, 'We only did a couple of times, too busy. But the last time,' Harry hesitated, 'I wanted something for myself after seeing what they did together, so I basically made her do the same to me. That was a few days before I showed the memory.'

'You've never wanted anything for yourself Harry, but I can understand why you would this time. You were hurt and you also wanted to know why she did things with him and not you. But tell me, did you want to hurt her even if all she got was humiliation?'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Yes, so that night,' Harry shrugged, 'I wasn't gentle.'

'Again understandable, but how do you feel now?'

'I hate hurting anyone, even her. I don't know Professor, I just want to forget everything I saw and everything about her.'

'You will, that of course will depend on how much you cared about her.'

'I was starting to feel like we could build a future together, I did care about her, and I think I could have fallen in love with her. Those feelings, they seemed to just disappear inside me and I want to keep them buried.'

'That won't help, but what will help is if you confront them, think about them, then when you're ready, put them out of your heart and mind. It will take a while Harry, it won't happen straight away. So take your time, do what you said, sit outside and stare over the water and think just like you used to after Sirius died. The time now is to heal your heart and soul, so use it. Just know if you change your mind about returning, I will make sure everything is ready for you. But tell me this, do you trust me Harry?'

'Yes, you are one person I know I can trust completely, apart from Hermione and Ron.'

'Then trust me when I say this, you will find the right person. The main thing you need to know is do not dismiss a relationship outright. Wait until you've had time to get over the betrayal you feel, then and only then you will find who you are meant to spend your life with. But another thing I will say, this person you will find, it will be someone unexpected. Now I should go and get back to my other students,' she stood up and took Harry's hand making him stand, then she hugged him, 'If you need to talk or cry, let me know and I will come see you.'

Harry nodded then let her go, 'Thanks,' he gave her a small smile then watched her leave before he stepped out the glass back doors and stood staring at the forest, letting the quiet and calmness wash over him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry had received a lot of letters from Hermione and Ron over the next couple of months. But the latest letter from Hermione was asking if they could visit on the holidays. At first Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see anyone, but he did miss his friends. So he replied, letting them know they could and gave them the address but to make sure no one else knew.

Since the weather had turned too cold now, Harry mainly stayed inside the house, usually in front of a fire in the library. Kreacher always made sure his fireplaces were lit. Another thing he did was he had started to watch memories of his parents. There were some from before he was born, their wedding right up until just before they died going on how old he looked as a baby.

He was sitting on the sofa with his legs curled up under him reading one of the books he found in Dumbledore's library, or his library now, when he heard Ron's voice calling. Harry sighed, but put his book down and headed downstairs.

'Hey,' Harry said nervously from the middle of the stairs.

'Harry,' Hermione looked up at him, 'Aren't you coming down, I would like the grand tour.'

Harry relaxed a bit which made him grin at his friends, 'Alright,' he knew that his friends would know he didn't want to talk about what happened, so this was a good start as far as Harry was concerned.

'Where were you?' Ron asked.

'Library, reading,' Harry shrugged, 'It's too cold now to go outside. Come on, I'll show you around then get Kreacher to make us some tea.'

'Kreacher, I thought you were going to leave him at Hogwarts,' Hermione said looking a little upset.

'I was going to, but I found him here and I thought since I can't really cook,' Harry shrugged, 'He doesn't do a lot here Hermione, so actually it's better. I make myself breakfast when he lets me, I often get my own lunch and cups of tea. He mainly does dinner and the washing, well a bit of dusting and cleaning, but nothing like what he had to do at Hogwarts,' Harry led them into the large living room.

'Wow, this is big,' Ron gazed around.

'Yep, there's three of these rooms, why, I have no idea. But we'll leave the library to last or we'll lose Hermione for good,' Harry grinned at her and flinched when she slapped his arm, 'Sorry, but it's true. Come on,' Harry led the way out of that room and continued to take them through the house until he came to the library, 'I hope you don't faint.'

'Harry Potter,' Hermione scowled.

'Alright,' Harry shrugged, then pushed the door open and stood back. He waited until Hermione stepped in, 'You're not going to see your girlfriend again, believe me.'

Ron and Harry stepped in and saw Hermione going from shelf to shelf reading all the book spines. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione then at each other before they both started laughing.

'You're right Harry, I won't get any sense out of her now,' Ron took Harry's arm and lead him back out, 'We promise not to bring up that, but I need to know one thing and then I'll drop it.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay and I think I know what you want.'

'Why did you do it like that, in front of everyone? You could have shown McGonagall and Kingsley in private so you could have had him arrested.'

'Yeah I could have, but I wanted to hurt and humiliate her and I wanted Snape to see what I had done. I'm not sorry for that Ron even if she is your sister. She betrayed me and that hurt so I wanted to hurt her back. I know that's childish, but I can't help it.'

'Okay, well, even if I don't like the idea of my parents seeing that, and I didn't want to see that, I do get it. But since they're gone, then why don't you come back?'

'I can't, it's like I was never meant to have a normal life at Hogwarts. If I went there I'd be wondering what else was going to go wrong. It took me a couple of days before I finally started to relax.'

'Okay, I get that. Come on, let's try and pry my girlfriend from your library.'

'Harry, these are wonderful,' Hermione smiled then hugged Harry, 'Thank you for that book, a first edition and very old. I promise to always cherish it.'

'Just enjoy it Hermione, that's why I gave it to you. So did you find a seeker Ron?'

'Yes, remember that fourth year girl, Sally, she's pretty good and won a couple of games for us. She's nowhere near as good as you, but more training and she should get better.'

'Just enjoy yourself, forget about the cup or points, just have fun. Now come on, we'll have a cup of tea,' Harry took his friend back into the kitchen where Kreacher was already making tea. He placed the cups on the table with a plate of biscuits.

'So you've been shopping?' Hermione asked as she watched Ron pick up a biscuit.

'Not at first, the house was stocked. I found out that Minerva sent Kreacher to do that. See, I didn't know he was here until the following morning. When I got here I just put my stuff away and went to bed. But I've been to the small town here, muggle town so I don't get recognised, which is good.'

'It's a beautiful view from here,' Hermione glanced out the glass doors, 'You can also feel the sun coming through the glass, it's nice.'

'Yeah, I sit here quite a bit unless I'm in the library reading.'

'So what are you going to do now?' Ron asked.

'After talking to Professor McGonagall about this I realised what I want. So I'm going to muggle university, learn something, I still don't know what yet. But live and work in the muggle world.'

'You're giving up your magical heritage?' Hermione asked sadly.

'No, not at all Hermione, but being me,' Harry shrugged, 'I don't want that attention any more. I want to date, eventually, but it's who I am that might get people to want to see me. I want them to go out with me because they like me, not some blasted hero. You saw the way I was followed, treated, even by the owners of shops, always trying to give me something. I don't want that, I want to be just like anyone else and the muggle world is the only way I can get that. I'm still using magic, I will go occasionally into places like Diagon Alley and get things I need. But I won't work or date in the magical world.'

'It would be hard mate, not knowing if they like you for you or Harry Potter. I used to see the looks girls gave you, even some boys. Hermione told me how often she overheard the girls talking about you in the bathrooms, not like when Romilda Vane went on about the love potions, but now. After that night, I overheard a few boys talking about you, how good you looked, gay,' Ron shrugged.'

'It's worse now Harry, the girls,' Hermione shook her head.

Harry stared at Hermione, 'Why, because they know I'm not with her anymore?'

'Yes, that is one reason but after the way you looked on stage, Harry, you had girls swooning. Ron wasn't sure why all the girls were acting like that, so I explained. The way you looked, the clothes you had on, you had filled out, you were very nice looking, but and Ron knows this and I apologised but you looked hot.'

'Hermione,' Harry's eyes widen but saw Ron shrug, 'That is not something I ever want to hear from you again, unless you say it to Ron,' Harry looked down at his cup, 'I need to tell you both something and I hope you don't hate me Ron. I would understand if you did, I'm just hoping you'll understand instead of just going off like you usually do,' Harry bit his lip then slowly lifted his head and looked at his friend who instantly showed he'd be okay. Harry realised he could say anything and Ron would still stick by him even though all this started because his sister cheated.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'It won't matter what you say mate, I'm here for you and I'm bloody furious with my sister, we all are. Doing that to you when we all knew how she felt, so just say it and know it'll be fine.'

Harry nodded but gave Ron a smile, 'You know things like looks never worried me, but I wanted to hurt her, I really wanted to see what she gave up for that, for him. So when I left Hogwarts to see the Weird Sister, I went shopping. There was this nice bloke that helped me pick out those clothes, he actually talked me into buying a lot of that stuff because he thought I looked,' Harry hesitated, 'well, sexy,' Harry shrugged as he blushed. 'I saw myself differently for the first time in my life. So I thought if she saw that, saw me, she might realise that she'd lost me and stuck with an old bloke who is a spiteful, sadistic, snarly and quite frankly, ugly looking bloke with a big nose and greasy hair.'

'He is all those things mate and I can't work it out, neither can anyone else. But we promised not to bring this up you did.'

'I know, but now you're here it's good to talk to both of you. We've been doing that for years. Professor McGonagall visited, she told me they were gone, I knew he would be, did Kingsley take him?'

'Yes, took his wand instantly then took him to the ministry. We heard he was charged and was in the holding cells until his trial.'

'Good, hope he likes Azkaban,' Harry snarled, 'What about her?'

'She begged mum and dad to leave, so they took her home. Mum wrote and said she hasn't left her bedroom once since they got home. Charlie and George have both tried to talk to her, find out why she did it. Charlie had a go at her, saying you pushed Harry into a serious relationship when he wanted to take his time and this is how you treat him. Charlie was absolutely furious and still is.'

'From the moment I met Charlie, I liked him, he's a good bloke. Even though I wanted them humiliated and in public, I didn't want to do that to your family. But they needed to know what she was doing and I was hoping they might find out why she did it. I just don't get it Ron, I checked to make sure she wasn't bewitched, forced or blackmailed, she wasn't, she wanted that, so why?'

'No, she wasn't, we all saw that. I wish we knew, she hasn't spoken once. Dad tried his calm quiet approach, she sat on her window sill and refused to talk or even look at him. Mum did her usual yelling but still got nothing out of her. I don't know Harry, I can't work it out.'

'None of us can, Neville is shocked that she did that. But Harry,' Hermione smirked, 'You realised you gave some young kids a very thorough sex education with that memory.'

'Hermione,' Ron glared but heard Harry chuckle, 'Oh it's not funny, that was my sister, for everyone to see, to see every part of her, ugh,' Ron shuddered, 'Not something a brother wants to see.'

'Her spread eagle bent over a desk, or on her knees?' Harry laughed as Ron's ears went red, 'Sorry, I'll stop Ron, sorry.'

'Good or I will hex you mate,' Ron glared for a minute, 'But I do need to know something then I'm definitely dropping it.'

'Ask anything, I'll tell you.'

'Okay, she had sex with him, did you and her..?' Ron's ears went red again.

'Yeah, we had been for a while, it started a month before we went back to Hogwarts. Just so you understand Ron, that was all her idea, I told her weeks before I wasn't thinking about it, I was happy to wait. We had a few close calls so we talked it all out. Then one night after everyone went to bed, she asked,' Harry shrugged, 'You can't really blame me for saying yes.'

'No, I can't, it's just seeing that and now I'm imagining you and her.'

'Don't imagine that, because it never happened that way. She refused to discuss positions or, sorry, mouths, she seemed too uncertain, shy even. So when I found out what they did, I was shocked, she did with him and not me. Sorry, but one more thing then I'm dropping this. But after seeing that, the one you saw, I wanted to do something. A couple of days before I showed the memory, we went to the room of requirement. I hate saying this to you, but I wanted something for myself, so I basically told her to do that and I think she realised I was serious, so she did,' Harry shrugged.

'So she never…before I mean?' Hermione blushed.

'No, refused to talk about it, even positions, then I see that, blimey.'

'Let's get off that and on to something else. That memory of your parents Harry, they weren't shy with showing their feelings,' Ron's ears went red.

'Dumbledore told me they were like that all the time and even though I could see the way they looked and what they would have probably done that night, not something I want to think about with my parents. But it was nice to see the way they were, how much in love they were. One more thing, not about her though this time, about him. I showed that so he got to see exactly how much my parents loved each other and there would have been no chance that my mother would have taken any notice of him, not in that way. Anyway, let's get off that subject, it's over, for good. So Charlie, he's still hanging around, did he say why?'

'Same as before, after Fred he realised that he didn't spend a lot of time home and missed a lot. He's working here now, at a dragon reserve, they only work with smaller dragons, but he's happy. Um, we found something out though, about Charlie.'

'That he's gay,' Harry shrugged, 'I worked that out years ago.'

'Then why didn't you tell me?' Ron almost shouted as he gazed in shock at Harry.

'It wasn't any of my business Ron, if he wanted his family to know, he would have said something. But when Dumbledore told me he was gay, I started to think about the way he was, how he moved, all that. Some of the things he did or said, Charlie just popped into my head. So the next time I saw him I watched him and I just knew he was gay. So your family are fine with Charlie shagging blokes?'

Ron's ears went red again, 'Blimey Harry, that's blunt,' he scowled, 'But yes, they are, dad said he's friendly with this bloke at the ministry that's gay.'

'This might shock you,' Harry grinned, 'Those times I used the cloak to spy on Malfoy, I actually thought he was a nice looking bloke, when he smiled and not sneered. You know, that might be what I should do, it might help.'

'What are you going on about?' Ron asked.

'Shagging blokes, maybe I should shag blokes instead of girls, they can't be trusted, all except Hermione that is,' Harry gave her a smile then kissed her cheek, 'You got one of the good ones Ron, don't do something stupid to lose her.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him, but Ron and Harry just stared at each other because they knew Hermione was one of a kind. Ron doesn't feel jealous of Harry and Hermione's friendship anymore. Harry was also right, he had to make sure he never did anything stupid or rash to lose Hermione, she was one of the good ones and Ron was going to make sure he never did anything but love her, love his Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

After Hermione and Ron returned to the Burrow for the remainder of the holidays, Harry went back to either reading or staring out over the forest. But now it was snowing, he thought it looked wonderful, all the trees covered in snow, it might be light but it still looked beautiful. Harry did get a letter from Mrs. Weasley asking if he was alright and if he needed anything. He had received a letter from Professor McGonagall as well and even though he hated the idea that they were worrying about him, it made him smile to know those two women cared about him.

Harry received a letter from someone unexpected and even though Harry trusted him, he wasn't sure about letting him know where he lived in case he mentioned it. So Harry replied but wrote they could meet in the small town not far from where he lived.

A week later Harry strolled down to the town, found the café, sat in the back with his coffee, then waited. Even though he didn't think this would be dangerous, Harry had his wand in his hand but it was sitting against his leg under the table. He watched his visitor step in, look around then head straight for him, smiling as he sat down.

'You're tense, very watchful, so you probably have your wand in your hand that I can't see,' Charlie whispered.

Harry nodded, then slowly showed the tip of his wand before slipping it back in his pocket.

'I wasn't sure if you might be angry about what I did. I know what Ron said, but I've been betrayed before, so I wasn't taking any chances.'

'I'm not angry with you, I'm pissed at my sister. I can't believe she did that and especially to you. We heard and saw how you wanted to ease into that relationship, Ginny pushed for it to become serious. But tell me Harry, why did you give in to her?'

'I knew I cared about her Charlie, I started to believe we could have a future together. So I figured I'd see how we would go while we were still at Hogwarts. You know, before being out in the real world of adult responsibilities. Ginny and I spoke about living together after, so even if she returned for another year she was going to live with me. I really thought we'd go all the way, marriage, kids, growing old together. I cared about her, but then that happened and those feelings disappeared instantly.'

'Yes, Ron said something about that and that's the reason I wanted to see you. You might have ended up loving her, then you didn't even if you were hurt and betrayed which we all get. I'd feel the same even if I wasn't thinking about a future with someone. See, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few weeks, going back over everything I knew about you or saw when you were around when I was. You never had a normal upbringing, you never had parents around you so you never saw how truly loving parents were like. Sure you saw my parents, but they were never affectionate in front of others, that's just the way they are. You saw them, a married couple, you saw Bill when he started dating Fleur, you saw couples at Hogwarts. But you never had the normal social outings that young kids have. When you go out with parents you get to see more than you realise. You had to watch what you said or did with those relatives so you probably never took a lot of notice of what was going on around you. Then as you were getting into your hormonal years all you saw was danger.'

'Okay, yeah, you make sense, but what's all that got to do with her and our relationship?'

'I think or I believe that you went with how everything looked. You knew your best mate liked your other best friend, Ron and Hermione. Apart from Neville, tell me who are or who is your closest friend?'

'Luna, then after her would be Susan and Hannah. I like Seamus and Dean but after that time when Seamus never believe me when I said Voldemort was back, I just couldn't seem to be as close to him as I was, Dean was his best mate. So even though we are friends, I never felt that close to them. Now tell me why you asked that?'

'So Hermione, Luna, Susan and Hannah are you're closest friends apart from Ron and Neville. Okay, you think of Ron as a brother in a way don't you?'

'Yeah, just like with George and Fred. I never got to really know Bill that well, so I see him as a friend not a brother. But Fred and George treated me like a brother and I treated them the same. Ron well, we've had that brother type of relationship, fights included. Are you going to explain all this to me Charlie?'

'Yes, just give me a minute. So the blokes you're close to are like brothers to you, more than mate?'

'We're mates, but yeah, I suppose.'

'So really your best friends are girls. Can you tell me why you feel different about the girls than you do the boys?'

'Okay,' Harry sat and thought for a few minutes, 'Hermione never betrayed me, ever. She stuck by me through everything, she even stayed with me over the bloke she liked. That showed me true loyalty, so Hermione will always be my closest friend. Ron knows all this and he does understand. Now Luna, well, she helped me when Sirius died. I couldn't talk to Ron and Hermione about him because neither of them knew how I felt, Luna could since she lost her mother. She was home when her mother died, so she could understand how I was feeling. I thought of Sirius as a father, even without saying it, she knew that. So from then on I came to care for Luna, more than I realised at the time, but now we're best friends. Susan and Hannah, I don't know, I just took to those two girls straight away, we're good mates. They treat me like a brother in a way as well, they love to wind me up. Now are you going to explain what all these questions around about Charlie?'

'Yes, but not yet, and you won't believe me when I do tell you. When you leave I want you to think about something, seriously think about it. See, you remind me so much of someone. He mainly has girls as his best friends even though had male friends. He had sex with girls because he saw that as the natural way it works when you get to that age and in a relationship. You said yourself, a family, marriage, kids, the natural way relationship works. You don't have a family Harry, sorry if that hurts hearing that, but you don't, so you would want one more than most. You're a little naïve about the magical world which we all understand because of the way you grew up. When you entered this world, you could only think about Voldemort because you found out you were in more danger than most. Right now you're alone, you're trying to forget what happened but it's also giving you time to be alone, to think, so see what you might want to do now you don't have him around anymore and you don't have to be guarded. What this is about is right now you have time to finally think about yourself and not anyone else or what's going on around you. So this is what I want you to do, really sit down and think, about who you really are Harry. Sit and think about what you like, whether it's about books, clothes, romance, work, anything and everything. Give yourself a few weeks doing that, see what type of man you are, then I want you to write me and let me know what you think and I'll tell you what I think.'

Harry sat there staring at Charlie, he had no idea what he was on about or why he was asking all these questions, but it seemed Charlie wasn't going to say until he did what he asked, see what type of man he was. He had already begun to wonder what type of man he wanted to be. Right now all he knew was he didn't want to be famous.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Over the next few weeks while doing what Charlie asked, Harry would still read a lot and found choosing a book difficult because Dumbledore had some great books. He thought about what Charlie asked, about books, clothes, work, romance, so those thoughts were in his mind when he went shopping. He got more clothes from this wonderful little shop he found in the town he lived in. The man that worked there was about Harry's age, maybe older, he helped Harry whenever he tried something on. He gave his opinion on what he thought looked good and what didn't and it seemed the ones he liked were the ones Harry liked.

So after that he thought of romance, he didn't know what to think about that though. A candlelit dinner, maybe some dancing even though Harry didn't dance, but it seemed to be in all the movies he saw as a kid. Then work, what could he think about that. He always thought he'd be an auror and even though he knew now he wasn't going to work in the magical world, working with criminals whether muggle or magical had lost its appeal, Harry just put it down to the last few years. But if he didn't want to do that, then what did interest him? Why would Charlie want to know, what would Charlie want to know about anything? That's what confused Harry and he couldn't work out what was going on.

Harry walked along the beach, even though he was cold, he was rugged up in a thick woollen jacket and gloves, but he had his normal jeans on and his new boots. He was watching a dog chasing a ball all over the beach depending on which way his owner threw it. As Harry got close he smiled at the dog and it made him think of Padfoot. It then made him think of having his own pet dog one day. As he moved passed the dog, the owner smiled at Harry, then winked. Harry couldn't work out why he winked. Did he recognise him? Was he a wizard living in a muggle town? That made sense to Harry so it was like the wizard winked to tell him he knew who Harry was.

Harry took his jacket off, then sat in a booth in the café, in the back like before but this time he didn't have his wand in his hand. He stared at the door as Charlie stepped in and sat down.

'You're relaxed this time, so you're not holding your wand.'

Harry laughed, 'You'd make a great auror if you didn't want to play with dragons.'

'Play with dragons, it's anything but play Harry, it's dangerous work, but something I love doing.'

'I still have no idea what I want to do, even after your cryptic talking last time. So for now I'm happy doing nothing, doing things like reading, walking along the beach, sometimes just sitting here watching people go about their lives. So are you going to tell me what all that was about?'

'I will, have some patience Harry. So what about the books, reading stuff like advance defensive spells, or the rise and fall of the dark arts, stuff like that?'

'No, I haven't read anything to do with magic. Actually I've been reading some muggle novels that I found in the library. Those books never interested me before, maybe because I just never had time to consider them, now I'm finding out I like them. One thing with a lot of those old novels, there was a lot of romance and that was your other thing you wanted me to think about.'

'So romantic novels?'

'Sort of, there not based on romance, there's just a lot of it in the books.'

'What did you think about romance?'

'I never had any experience with romance, so all I thought of was the movies I saw as a kid. Usually a man and a woman going out to dinner, some dancing before a kiss goodnight. You know this is all very amusing, but I want to know why?'

'The books, are they like the typical romance, the man asking the woman for a date, dinner like you said, then maybe a dance or two through the night?'

'Yes,' Harry said slowly but amused, 'Come on Charlie, you are confusing the shit out of me. So just tell me what all this is about?'

'Not yet, now clothes, the ones you have on look new. I also notice you're wearing boots and not the usual runner type shoe you always wore.'

'I went shopping again, tried on some clothes, the bloke that worked there suggested boots. He thought the stuff I brought would look good with boots.'

'Even though this is an unusual question, do you think the bloke in the shop was straight or gay?'

'Gay, it was obvious. The way he talked, moved, even the clothes he…' Harry's eyebrows raised, 'Hang on their Charlie,' Harry looked down at his own clothes, 'Oh shit.'

'There you go mate, now tell me what you think is the reason I asked those questions?'

'Charlie,' Harry slowly looked up, 'No, I had sex with a girl, you're sister, remember?'

'I remember, but tell me how you think you look in your new clothes?'

'You're not going to say until I answer, so okay. I think I look good, considering I never worried about looks before. But I can't be, I would know, I knew about you before you told your family, so you're wrong.'

'Don't dismiss this Harry, I just want you to think about it, that's all. That night in the great hall, the clothes you wore, the way you moved, the way you styled your hair. Now to me and from what I've learned, you were being checked out by a lot of boys, just like I did because you were hot. Seeing the way you looked, I was hard as a rock watching you. So the bloke in the shop helped you while you tried on those clothes and he was gay. Look Harry, I'm not saying you are or not, all I'm saying is I think you are but with your life, how in the name of merlin could you work that out? It's a wonder you knew your own name let alone anything about your sexuality. Another thing, you said you always felt comfortable with Dumbledore, you spent time alone with him, he was gay and you were alone with him a lot. But why I started all this was for two reasons, one I'll tell you soon. But this, Hermione mentioned something, just in passing. Hermione and Ron were talking about you, all the times they spent with you without the other. Ron told Hermione this story, but when Hermione mentioned it to me, something clicked. So I started to think about you and the times I've seen you, this was a year ago I heard this. So what she said was when dad, George, Fred and Ron went to get you from your relatives place so you could go to the quidditch world cup with the family,' Charlie saw Harry's eyes widen, then he blushed before he looked down and he knew he was right. That bit of information that Hermione mentioned told Charlie everything he needed to know and now it seemed Harry was finally working it out.

'Do you think we could go for a walk, maybe down to the beach?'

Harry glanced up, 'Yeah, I suppose.'

Harry put his jacket on then left the café with Charlie. They were silent as walked towards the water then along the beach, still in silence.

'Are you going to say anything about that Harry?'

'Like what, that I thought you looked cool, I did.'

'I think I do too, but is that all you thought?'

Harry looked out over the water, 'Earlier, walking here, I was watching this bloke playing with his dog, throwing a ball. I was smiling at the way they interacted. But as I passed the bloke smiled at me, then winked. I figured he must have recognised me, a wizard living in a muggle town.'

'No, he wasn't a wizard, he was a gay bloke winking at you because you look good.'

'Charlie, this isn't possible, I would know. Fine, yes I thought Malfoy was a cute bloke, but I overheard a lot of people say that about him even if he was a prat.'

'So you think a straight bloke would say another bloke was cute. Yes there's some that do, ones that might work with muggle models or movie stars. Sometimes I'm as obsessed with muggle stuff like dad is. But you don't need to see a bloke before thinking okay, will he suit this movie or is he good looking enough to be the one on the poster being displayed for everyone to see. You were following Malfoy to get information from what Hermione said, to find out what job he was given by Voldemort. Voldemort Harry, meaning he was going to kill someone but you stared at him and didn't think about death or someone dying, you thought he was cute.'

'Okay,' Harry sighed, 'you make sense, but how could I not know and how could I have sex with a girl if I'm gay?'

'You're life, the way you were raised, the things you saw as you grew up. You saw romantic movies with a man taking a woman out on a date. Hermione and Ron liked each other, Bill and Fleur, mum and dad, your aunt and uncle, your mum and dad. Even if you didn't see them or know them, you knew they were together. Do you get what I am saying Harry, you saw male/female relationships all around you and without someone there to give you all the facts you thought that was natural, how relationships were supposed to be. Now tell me this, when Dumbledore told you he was gay, how did you react, what did you think about?'

'I thought okay, Dumbledore's gay, but he doesn't have sex, he lives at Hogwarts and like all the other teachers, their alone, not in any type of relationship.'

'So you didn't imagine what gay blokes do?'

'No, I didn't imagine anything and I only thought about him being an old man that lived his life at Hogwarts. Well, I did think he must be celibate.'

'Would it surprise you to hear that he lived with his partner before his partner died?'

'I suppose not, but I've never thought about him that way, just that he might never had sex. So did he really have a partner?'

'Yes, he told me when he figured out I was gay. He wanted to talk to me because he knew I was hiding it. So we spoke about gay relationships and sex.'

'You spoke with Dumbledore about sex?'

'Yes, it's not like I could talk to dad about gay sex, he wouldn't have that type of knowledge. So tell me this, did you talk to anyone about sex?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I had no one to talk to,' Harry looked back towards the water, 'After Ginny talked me into having sex, well,' Harry slowly turned back to face Charlie, 'being our first time, it was awkward, but over the next few times it was the same. So one day I went into a sex shop and got some books. I figured since I was having sex I should know more and when I read them I realised I knew nothing.'

'So did you use this knew knowledge on Ginny?'

'Sort of,' Harry sighed, 'We did do more, but she refused to try a lot of things I suggested,' Harry stopped walking, 'Those things are what she did with him, but wouldn't even consider it with me. Since we're talking about this and I knew I couldn't say it to Ron even if he said I could say anything, I just couldn't. After that day, watched what they did, I took her to the room of requirement and told her I wanted her to do something. She didn't hesitate this time, she just dropped to her knees. But I was so angry and so hurt that I um,' Harry turned away, 'I wasn't gentle, I held her head, held it hard until I finished. She seemed to know something was different, so she finally did more.'

'So after finding out she fucked Snape you wanted something for yourself but to hurt her at the same time?'

'Yes, I'm not sorry Charlie, so if that pisses you off then you are, but I'm not apologising for it.'

'I'm not pissed at you Harry, if it happened and she didn't do anything, yeah, I would be. But we're off the subject, sex and gay's. Have you ever seen a gay couple, men or women?'

'No, I haven't, but we might have to cut this talk short it's raining.'

'Yes, but I still need to tell you something before you go away and think about all this. You never had a bloke around that you could talk to. Now I'm here and I'm gay, but I've had sex with girls, when I was trying to hide the fact I was gay. So a bit of rain won't hurt us Harry, I'm sure we could cast an impervious charm on ourselves.'

Harry sighed, 'No, too many muggles, but I don't want to get wet, so follow me, just never tell anyone Charlie,' Harry strolled off to his house and could hear Charlie following him. He unsealed his door, let Charlie in then closed it behind him. By the time he got to the living room, Kreacher was already lighting the two large fireplaces. Harry gave him a smile before walking over to the large windows, staring out at the cold driving rain splashing against the windows. They just got inside before it really came down. But Harry still wasn't sure what to make of everything Charlie said. Some of it made sense and some he just couldn't get his head around.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'So this is the house Dumbledore left you. It's not a house, it's a mansion.'

Harry turned too stared at Charlie, 'Yeah, it is and I have no idea why he had a house this big.'

'Maybe he liked a lot of space, Dumbledore was a very strange and unusual man.'

'Very,' Harry sat down but stared at the floor, 'I don't know what to think about all this Charlie.'

Charlie sat opposite Harry, 'I know and you've got a lot of thinking to do. But Dumbledore's portrait told me something to tell you if you decided to see me.'

Harry slowly looked up, 'You spoke with his portrait?'

'Yes, during Christmas break, Minerva let me in so I could.'

'So what did he say?'

'That there's a few books here that might help you.'

'Help me with what?'

'Working out if your gay or not. I know you are, the bloke on the beach knew you were, the bloke in the shop knew you were and Dumbledore knew you were. That was the other thing he wanted me to tell you because he never got a chance to tell you himself. He worked it out when you were thirteen.'

'I still can't believe it, not if I had sex with a girl.'

'Harry, a lot of gay boys will have sex with girls to begin with. Some are trying to hide their sexuality like I was, some were confused so they go with how he see's relationships. Mother and father, it's not that unusual.'

'Fine, I'll think about it and have a look at those books.'

'Good, that's all I'm asking. Now remember earlier I said there was two things I wanted to say?'

'Yeah, so there's something else because you've said so much already?'

'There's something, there's actually two more things I need to say. I'm not sure how you'll take it one of them, just know that you don't have to say or do anything, I just believe you should know.'

'After all this I might need to use my pensieve, my head feels like it's going to explode it's so full. Just tell me whatever this is.'

'Okay, first is why I was angry at Ginny for what she did and why I ended up on your side even though she is my sister.'

'Charlie, I can't take much more, so just say whatever you have to.'

'Because I knew Ginny liked you, we all knew how she felt, I decided not to say anything because I wanted my little sister to have the man of her dreams. But she blew it, she hurt you and even if you were the type to give her a second chance which you aren't, I would have intervened. Alright, I'm not saying this for my own purposes, I just want you to know, but Ginny wasn't the only one that thought you were the man of their dreams, I did as well.'

'No, forget it,' Harry stood up and moved towards the back of the room, 'I'm not getting involved with anyone, but her brother, no, no way, I couldn't trust you.'

'I know, so it's fine, don't look so worried. I might care about you Harry, but after what she did, we all know you won't get close to anyone. I wish I had said something at Bill's wedding, I was going to, but I saw Ginny watching you, so I didn't. But now I lost my chance as well. Just so you know, that's the reason I didn't come home until Bill's wedding, I didn't want to watch you with my sister. Anyway, relax because I have one more thing to say then I'm going and I won't bother you again.'

Harry stood with his arms folded as he stared at Charlie's dejected look, 'I'm sorry, I can't.'

'I know and you don't have to be sorry, I should have said something earlier. Anyway, you know how she refused to talk about why she did it, well I got it out of her, finally.'

'She told you why she fucked him?'

'Yes, it started first because of you. She went to him to ask if he'd back off, from the way he treated you Harry, she wanted him to leave you alone. She told me what Snape asked before he would agree, sex. She admitted that when he touched her she couldn't control herself; that she felt things she never did before. I asked her if you ever wanted to do those things, she said you mentioned it. So after that first time when they had sex, he agreed to leave you alone.'

'Fine, she was trying to help me when I didn't want help, especially that type of help. But if I need to say or do anything I'd do it myself. I would never ask anyone to talk or act for me. But after that time, why did she keep going back?'

'She was confused about how she felt, about you, about him, but the sex won out. She said he was just so good that she couldn't resist, she got addicted to the way he made her feel. But see this is another thing I wanted to say, I don't think the way you had sex is the reason she felt more for him then you, it was because you didn't put yourself into it Harry. If you really wanted to give her pleasure, you would have. I think your subconscious was trying to tell you that you could only do that for a man, not a woman. My best friends are girls, I do have a lot of male friends, but not my closest, and that's why I asked you about that. Anyway, I'll go and let you think about that and maybe look through those books. Just know that I might have missed out on having a chance with you Harry, but don't close yourself off from everyone. You'll meet the right person one day, someone you can trust, if you give yourself time, it will happen,' Charlie looked once more at Harry then turned, 'I've decided to return to Romania, it was hard enough before, but now I know it's impossible, so I've told the family why and that I'll be leaving, but not until after the year mark. I want to be here for the family when that time comes, I want to be here for Fred. So this might be the last time I see you. So I have to say don't give up on love Harry, it'll be worth it in the end.'

Harry watched Charlie move towards the door. He was so confused and wasn't sure what to say or if he should say something. But if he didn't Charlie might leave, for good. Even if he did it still wouldn't change Harry's mind, or could it. Could he trust someone again? Could he let someone into his heart? Was the pain he had already felt worth the risk of trying again? Harry couldn't decide what he should do, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, he didn't know anything except one thing. Could he go through another romance and risk being hurt, he just didn't know.

'I never told you what else I thought,' Harry said softly.

Charlie stopped, then slowly turned around, 'Thought about what?'

'You, that day I stepped out of the fireplace and saw you for the first time.'

'You said I looked cool, so was there more?'

'Yeah,' Harry looked down at his hands, 'I thought you looked like a Greek god, all muscles and hair. I never told anyone that or this, but I got my first hard on that day.'

'Why are you telling me now? You said no, now you're saying I turned you on, why?'

'I don't want you to leave, I'm not saying something could happen, but I just don't want you to go and I don't know why,' Harry slowly sank to the floor, 'I'm so confused, I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do, but I couldn't take being hurt again, I wouldn't survive next time.'

Charlie slowly walked over where Harry had disappeared down behind the sofa. He saw him crumpled on the floor and it called to Charlie, how hurt Harry was called to the deepest part of Charlie's soul. He sat beside him, then put his arms around Harry, slowly, tentatively because he expected Harry to pull away. When he didn't, he tightened his hold.

'I know you wouldn't, we all know that. But I can't stay without a reason to. I can't stay knowing how close you are but I can't have you. I've done it before, I won't do it again, I can't Harry.'

Harry sniffed then slowly looked up, 'Time, give me some time Charlie, please?'

'How much time?'

'I don't know,' Harry sagged again, 'Let me get my head around all this. I talked myself into thinking I got a hard on because I liked the way you looked and that's all it meant. Now I'm being told I'm gay, I've had sex with a girl, she cheats on me with a man that wants to hurt me because of my father who I never knew, then you tell me you like me but are going to leave. How am I supposed to deal with all that?'

'Alright, I'll give you some time. But I want you to think about something, I'm not my sister, I'm not like her in anyway. I've loved you for a long time and yes, I would do anything to have you, but I would never make a deal using sex no matter what it was. So you need to see me as an individual, not the brother of the girl that hurt you, not the brother of your friend who deserted you. I've always been the odd Weasley out, so think of me as my own person, not part of them.'

'I can do that. But you are a Weasley, so there are traits you share apart from the ginger hair.'

'That might be, but it's not betrayal. When I heard Voldemort say you were dead, I almost gave up right then, then I was going to fight him myself not caring if I died or not. I'm not the type to risk everything over a whim Harry or a deal. So even if we might have some type of similar traits, cheating isn't one of them, betrayal isn't one of them, hurting someone I love isn't one of them. Please believe me.'

Harry nodded, 'Do you know why I thought Ginny was the one? After you and I talked that first time I realised she wasn't, but I was confused because of something that was said to me a few years ago.'

'No, so tell me.'

'Sirius and Remus,' Harry slowly looked up, 'They said I'm destined to marry a red head. Dad married mum, a red head, his father married a red head, his mother married a red head. They said as far back as my father researched, all my ancestors married a red head. So I thought Ginny was that red head, I gave into those beliefs because I did want a family, I want kids. Now that will never happen, not if I'm gay, but maybe I will still have the red head.'

'Okay, I hope I am your red head, I want to be. But remember when I said that you're naïve about the magical world?'

'Yeah, even though I'm not sure that's true anymore, so what about it?'

'Take me to that blasted library of yours and I'll show you instead of telling you because it is true.'

'You're making my head hurt,' Harry gave a reluctant smile before standing up, 'Follow me Charlie.'

'Oh, orders now, I think I might like this Harry Potter.'

Harry shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as he led the way up the stairs and into the library.

'Blimey, no wonder Hermione loved this room. Okay, it might take me a bit to find the right book. Dumbledore told me what it's called,' Charlie walked towards the shelves with Harry watching. It only took a couple of minutes he pulled a book down, opened it and flipped through the pages. 'Here, read this Mr. Potter, then you might realise how very wrong you are.'

Harry looked confused but took the book then started to read, 'Oh fuck, is this real?'

'Very real, it needs potions, a lot of them, but yes, gay wizards can get pregnant, carry a child and give birth.'

'I can't believe this,' Harry sat down but kept reading, 'I haven't read any of the magic books, only the muggle ones. So even if I am gay, I could still have kids, whether I get pregnant or you, um, or whoever,' Harry blushed as he looked away but heard Charlie laugh, 'Yeah, don't say it.'

'Say what, that you want me, you want me to get you pregnant?'

Harry looked up and stared into Charlie's eyes, 'Yes, I do.'

'Wait, hang on Harry, you aren't seriously talking about now are you?'

Harry nodded, 'This is what I want, I want a family, with you. You said you love me, well, we could be a family. I would love to be the one to get pregnant, stay home with the kids.'

'Okay, look, it all sounds great, but we're not even a couple Harry. So don't you think this is all a bit soon?'

'Yeah, but it's what I want. I can wait if you really want to, but don't make me wait too long. So we can start by being a couple, let's see how that goes, then get me pregnant?'

Charlie couldn't help himself, he laughed, he laughed loudly, then sat beside Harry, wrapped his arms around him. He then kissed him with every bit of love he felt for this confusing but lovable man.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry couldn't believe it, he was melting into Charlie's arms. His kisses was making Harry's body come alive. Then he felt it, the undesirable pull deep inside him. His pulse was thrumming and his blood was heating up then heading straight for his groin and without meaning to, his hips thrust as a loud groan of desire escaped him.

When their lips parted Harry was panting heavily, 'Oh my god, I'm gay because that kiss is the best snog I've ever had. Your tongue is sinful Charlie, I want it, all over me.'

Charlie laughed, 'There you go Harry, you've finally got to feel what you should have been feeling all this time.'

'I am because I never felt like this and you've given me a hard on again.'

Charlie laughed again, 'Yes, I did notice, bit hard not to when your jeans are hugging your arse.'

This time Harry laughed, 'Blimey Charlie, why didn't I ever realise before? Surely even with everything that was going on I would have had some clue.'

'You did, what you thought about me the first time you saw me and that fact I turned you on was your clue, but you didn't have time to think about it. We all went to the quidditch world cup, death eaters attack, then your wand being used to send the dark mark into the air, who you saw, then Crouch and Winky. Finally you get to Hogwarts and a death eater enters you, a fourteen year old boy into the triwizard tournament, a tournament that people have died in. So that's why I asked you all those questions, to give yourself time to see if anything penetrated that brain of yours which it didn't. I think all the fighting has fogged your reasoning or muddled your brain.'

'I thought I was going to die,' Harry holding Charlie's hand walked over to the sofa and they both sat down.

'You almost died more times than I can count, so which time are you talking about?'

'The triwizard tournament. The dragon, I get through that, a little singed but okay, then the graveyard. I was ready for it as well, so I stopped hiding.'

'Hiding, what are you talking about?'

'After he was reborn or whatever you want to call it, he wanted us to duel. He gave me my wand back, he tried to use the imperius curse but I could fight that off. He was pissed, so he cursed me. He still wanted us to duel, he wanted his death eaters to see I was nothing. I was lucky, I got away, got to the port key and Cedric's body, went back to Hogwarts. But when he first gave me my wand back I ran, hid behind a headstone. He was going on about seeing the light leave my eyes as he killed me. I finally thought fuck it, I'm going to die anyway, I'm not going to do it hiding, so I stood up and faced him. I wasn't going to give up, I did use my wand.'

'See this is what I'm talking about, all this shit you've put up with. It really is a wonder you're sane let alone able to work anything out like your sexuality.'

'Is that why you went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait?'

'I had my suspicions with you, for the last couple of years. But when I remembered about what Hermione told me about the first time you saw me, I needed someone that knew you. Now Ron and Hermione know you, but you're so quiet and you don't share things like how you're feeling with them. But Dumbledore was always a person that would watch, he watched everything and everyone, you more than most because he knew about the prophecy. So I told him my suspicions then he told me he knew you were gay when you were thirteen. He always planned to sit down with you and give you a proper talking to about sex because he knew you didn't have anyone to talk to. You would have spoken with Sirius but you didn't get time, Remus was too busy so again you never got a chance. You wouldn't have spoken to my dad even if you have gotten advice from him. But dating his daughter, no, you would not have wanted to talk sex with dad. You are comfortable with Bill, but again Ginny is his sister. You don't really know me as well as the others because I didn't live here. Dumbledore had hoped to live so he could finally talk to you about everything, not just sex, but the times he spent with your parents and Sirius, how they were as students. He told me that when he knew he was going to offer you this house he made sure there were enough books here that would help because you are not the type of person to ask, especially on anything private.'

'No, I'm not, Hermione is always trying to get me to talk to her about how I feel. You know Charlie,' Harry turned his head so he could look up at the large dragon handler, 'I think there's also more to this but not with you as I haven't felt like this about you until now. But Ginny and your family, the family I want, that I've always wanted.'

'You thought Ginny was the one because of how she's a red head but it also gave you an instant family, one you've been close to and part of for years.'

'You really studied me, didn't you?'

'What else could I do when I had to sit back and watch. Ginny and I were always close, she was closer to me than the others and she talked to me about everything. If I told her how I felt about you, I'm not sure how she would have handled that. She would have wanted me to have what I want, she always told me she wanted me to meet the right bloke and settle down. She knew I basically fucked anything that walked because I was trying to get over some bloke even if she had no idea who that bloke was. Maybe if I told her it was you she might have given me the go ahead, but I couldn't do that to her because of how long she liked you and she finally got you. It's her own stupid fault she lost you.'

'So you've had a lot of sex?'

Charlie noticed Harry's voice soften, he blushed and he was still turned on. But he also knew that it was too soon for Harry to think about sex with him. He needed to really get his head around the fact he's gay when it had never occurred to him before.

'I suppose it was a lot. What you said about those books, how you wanted to know things. Well, I do have a lot of experience, you won't need books with me.'

'Charlie,' Harry blushed as he looked down, 'Can I trust you Charlie, trust my heart to you?'

'Yes, because I've loved you for years and I want your heart to belong to me, to care for it, to make sure it's always strong, for you to give it to me willingly. But you do need to trust me before that can happen and right now you're not sure who you can trust.'

'I trust you; I'm just not sure I can trust my heart to you. When I lost Sirius, I really wanted to follow him. All the shit I'd been through, that really pushed me to the limit and if I didn't hear that prophecy I know I wouldn't have lasted the next few months. Sirius gave me what I needed, I have no idea what it was, but I just felt I could get through everything because I had him there. Then he dies and I feel like I'm all alone in the world again. I felt the same when I saw them together, I was alone, my heart had been put through too much and it was started to decay. I felt I was becoming cold, heartless and I didn't want to. If I didn't come to this house, I would have ended it, probably at Godric's Hollow, at the house where it all started for me,' Harry sighed then leant his head again Charlie's shoulder and felt him tighten his arms around him and to Harry, it felt good to be held by someone that cared for him. He still wasn't sure if he could trust his heart to Charlie, but he knew he could turn into a bitter old man if he didn't, or at least give it a go. For now that's what Harry was going to do, just see how a relationship with Charlie will go.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Charlie couldn't believe what Harry was saying and it frightened him, made his blood chill. Now all he wanted to do was hold Harry, keep him close and never let him go.

'You've thought about death a lot, haven't you?'

Harry snorted, 'Death has surrounded me my whole life Charlie, so how could I not think about it.'

'I get that but it's not what I meant. I mean dying, you dying, by your own hand?' Charlie felt Harry stiffen, 'See, I'm right, you're body language told me.'

'There's something's I want to tell you, then you might understand more, but it might be the reason being gay never entered my mind, I think I blocked it out.'

'Okay, tell me.'

'That night, in the forbidden forest, I let Voldemort kill me.'

'What in the hell are you talking about Harry?'

Harry turned to look up at Charlie, 'I kept my wand in the waist band of my jeans so I wouldn't be tempted to fight. He stared at me for what seemed like hours, but it was minutes, not sure how long. When he lifted the wand I just thought finally. I woke up at a very clean and bright Kings Cross station with Dumbledore walking towards me. He finally told me everything, everything he hadn't before. If I wasn't dead he almost shocked me into dying. He said I could board a train, he said it was my choice, stay dead and go where the dead go or I could go back.'

'You weren't going to come back where you?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, but Dumbledore's words came back to me, words he had used so many times. Doing the right thing is always harder than doing the easy thing, but sometimes the right thing ends up being easy. He never told me to go back or go on, he left the decision up to me.'

'What made you come back?'

'The prophecy and all of you. See, I was technically still alive, so was Voldemort, but the prophecy said one of us had to kill the other, one of us had to die at the hand of the other. I know technically he did kill me, and if I went on then the prophecy was fulfilled. But when I was waiting for him to kill me, do you know what I saw?'

'His death eaters or his red eyes.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, all of you, Ginny's face, Ron, Hermione, you, your parents. Then it flashed to Sirius, Dumbledore, my parents, Hedwig, even Dobby. So there I am thinking I'm about to die, I'm hoping all of you were going to survive, then I'm hoping I end up with Sirius. I was hurt, confused and I just wanted my family. But I didn't want anyone else to die and I thought there just might be a chance I could finish him off for good. I came back to give all of you a chance to live, he could finally die when he couldn't before.'

'What do you mean he couldn't before?'

Harry got up and walked to the window, 'Something no one knows, Hermione and Ron know part of this. Only Dumbledore and Snape knew it all, apart from me. It was dangerous, we couldn't tell anyone or Voldemort would have moved his items and nothing would have killed him unless we found them. It's the reason he never died properly back when he killed my parents.'

'Has this something to do with the snake and why Neville killed it?'

Harry nodded, 'A piece of Voldemort's soul was inside the snake. He made seven horcruxes, one he never realised he made. But that is the reason, as long as one piece of his soul was still alive, he couldn't die. He started making them when he was a student at Hogwarts, that's when he killed for the first time. I used to feel how dark and tortured his soul was, the last piece that was inside him. It was like there was nothing left of that person, Tom Riddle was dead.'

'I was told about dad's attack and it was you that saved him. Has that got anything to do with what you're talking about?'

Harry nodded but kept staring out the window at the rain hammering the window pane as he explained everything to Charlie. Harry never heard a sound from the big red head, not a murmur and he understood. He had been shocked when he found out, now Charlie was hearing the truth about everything.

'All these years I thought Dumbledore had been helping me survive when he knew I had to die. He never told me, I knew nothing, Snape gave me his memories of Dumbledore telling him. So I'm watching Snape and my mother as kids, they were friends, best friends. I see them as they grow, I see my father and Sirius in his memories. I see the fight my mother and Snape had, I see the love Snape had for my mother. He looked at me and saw the man she married. Then I'm watching Dumbledore tell Snape I have to die and I have to let Voldemort be the one to do it. So you see Charlie, my life has all been about death, from the day my parents died until that night. But I've thought about it a lot over the last couple of months. Is this life worth living or should I let my soul join my family. If it wasn't for the prophecy, I would have gone on that night. If it wasn't for the prophecy I would have ended it after Sirius died. If I wasn't scared for all of you that night I would have go on so I could be with my family. Now I think about it more and more. So far this life hasn't been kind to me, it hasn't be fun, there's been pain, suffering, sorrow, heartbreak. So why should I stay when it can't give me anything but what I've had all my life.'

Charlie was sitting there completely stunned, but his heart ached for the pain Harry was feeling, the pain that showed with every word he spoke. He got up, stood behind Harry, wrapped his arms around him and held him.

'If you take a chance with me I can show you what this life can give you. A life full of laughter, full of wonderful and exciting adventures, full of friendship, but more importantly, full of love, love from me, but love from our children that we will have one day. Our children will love you unconditionally, like I do, we'll be a family, as small or as big as you want. I know you still need to trust your heart with me, but if you do you will know you're loved, every day you will wake up knowing you are cherished and loved. I love you with every fibre of my being, let yourself love me and you will find your heart healing,' Charlie kissed Harry's neck but felt Harry's hands tighten on his, that told Charlie he was going to try.

Harry turned to face Charlie, his hand were slowly caressing Charlie's very large and muscular arms. Harry just stared up into Charlie's eyes as his hands continued to slowly caress, then he moved his hands from Charlie's arms to his chest.

'I can see how you feel, it's there, in your eyes. So I do trust you love me, but it will take time for me to trust my heart, to open it to you. Right now, I want you to love me, show me what our life together will be like if I take the risk.'

'Don't you think sex is too soon to consider?' Charlie's whole body was heating up by Harry's touch, he tried to control it, but the blood was flowing.

'No, we've both had sex and if you do love me then you will be making love to me, not just having sex. Isn't that what people do that love each other, they make love?'

'I would love to take you and make love to your whole body. But you just worked this out, you need time. I don't want you to do something that you will regret.'

'How can I regret letting the man that loves me make love to me. You're showing me how you feel but using your body and not your voice. That kiss before, it started to wake my soul. My soul was dying Charlie, but you're bringing it back to life. My heart doesn't want to beat anymore, but you could pump life back into it. Your kiss has already started to bring me back, so don't stop now, love me, show me I can live.'

Harry very gently took Charlie's hand and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs. They stepped into Harry's large bedroom and over to the bed, 'I want to feel what real love is.'

Charlie knew he shouldn't do this, but Harry's words went straight to his very soul. He had seen Harry's look, seen the almost dead eyes, but now there was life coming back into those green orbs.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Charlie listened to everything Harry said. Finally, he nodded, then slowly, ever so slowly took Harry's jacket off letting it fall to the floor. His hands went to Harry's shirt and as each button undone Charlie brushed his fingers lightly over Harry's exposed skin, making him shiver.

'If you want to stop, tell me and I will. You have to be certain you want this.'

'I will but I don't want to stop. You're touch is making me feel so alive, it's breathtaking, it's like I've never been touched before.'

'Then I'll make you feel so alive you will find it hard to believe you ever lived,' Charlie sat Harry down and removed his boots and socks, then pulled him back to his feet. Charlie stood staring at Harry's half naked body, his cock twitched, his mouth watered and he had to force himself to slow down. Charlie pulled his jacket, shirt, boots and socks off, 'Touch me.'

Harry reached up with a shaky hand, he ran his fingers over Charlie's abs, then around each nipple. He smiled as the small nibs hardened, then he kissed each. Harry's hands went around to Charlie's back, running up and down the hard muscles but it brought their partially naked bodies together. He could feel Charlie's erection and he knew Charlie could feel his.

Charlie's lips joined with Harry, he opened them slightly pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth which opened instantly to the touch. Their hands never slowed as they touched every part of the exposed skin. Their kiss was hot, wet and full of passion. Then they were both pulling their jeans and underwear off. Harry took a step back and stared at Charlie's completely naked body and his impressive manhood.

'You're beautiful.'

Charlie smiled, 'Back at you Harry,' Charlie's eyes went down then up as he took in every inch of Harry's body, 'So perfect,' he stepped closer, 'If you can't last, don't worry, this is just to give you an idea, just let me finish,' Charlie smiled then sank to his knees. He looked up and saw Harry watching him, 'Oh I've been wanting to do this for so long,' Charlie's tongue snaked out and licked the tip of Harry's length, tasting the wetness, then he licked under, around before slowly taking Harry's full length into his mouth.

'Fuck,' Harry shouted as he felt it, straight away, the blood pulsed and he knew now what Charlie meant, he wasn't going to last, 'Oh god Charlie,' Harry ran his fingers through his ginger hair as Charlie's hands grabbed his hips to stop him pulling away, then he was shooting his seed as his back arched, 'Fuck yes, yes, oh god yes.'

Charlie sucked Harry dry then slowly stood up, kissing him again until they moved towards the bed where they fell onto it, with Charlie on top of Harry.

'I want to do that to you,' Harry panted.

'Not this time, this time I am going to make love to your whole body. I want you to feel my love in every way possible.'

And that's what Charlie did, he made love to Harry. He took it slow, made sure Harry's virgin arse was well prepared before he had finally sunk deep into the man he had loved for so long.

Harry woke and the first thing he noticed was the hard body pressed against him. He turned his head and saw Charlie sound asleep, then Harry remembered what happened the night before. He never moved just lay with his head turned towards the man asleep beside him as he thought over everything that happened the previous day. He smiled as he stared down at Charlie, for the first time in months that smile reached his heart and his eyes. He saw the love Charlie had for him, he felt it with every touch, but could he take the chance and open his heart again? Time would tell.

'Why are you smiling Potter?'

Harry chuckled, 'No reason Weasley. You look peaceful when you're asleep. Normally you have these small creases around your eyes, but they're gone while you slept.'

'I was very relaxed and very comfortable. I knew you were beside me so I was very content. How are you feeling?'

Harry couldn't help himself, he blushed brightly before turning on his side but kept his eyes fixed on Charlie's face.

'Tender, but I'm also very content right now. Won't your family wonder why you didn't go home last night?'

'No, their used to me staying out all night even if I haven't for a long time.'

'Did they know you were coming to see me?'

Charlie could see concern written all over Harry's face, 'No, it was none of their business. If you would like to keep seeing me then eventually they will know, but they don't need to yet.'

'I want to keep seeing you, you made me feel so alive last night Charlie,' Harry's fingers ran down Charlie's cheek, across his lips as he remembered where those lips had been. He then moved them down his neck, rubbing the bruise Harry left there but didn't even remember doing it, the heat of the moment Harry figured. He had been so lost in what Charlie was doing, doing to his body that he didn't remember what he'd done to Charlie's body. He knew that would come back to him but right now he just didn't care. He had someone that loved him unconditionally, someone Harry knew eventually he would be able to trust with his heart. But right now though, Harry was content for them to talk, to get to know each other, to continue making love. Harry knew he's heart would tell him to love this man, when it was ready.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Charlie spent all their time together, even most nights, not every night. Charlie wanted Harry to see and feel what his life would be like with him and without him. Even though Charlie would love to be with Harry all the time and never let him go, he knew Harry needed time. But one thing Charlie did know was Harry was starting to feel something for him and he just hoped that something eventually became love. Harry just needed to trust him with his heart, trust that Charlie would never hurt it or him.

'Charlie, can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Should I tell Hermione and Ron I'm gay and why I never knew or worked it out?'

'That's really your call, but they both only have a few months left at Hogwarts then they will be able to visit you whenever they want, so they will see us together. You have got some time Harry so if you need more than take it.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay, I'll wait a bit longer since I know they won't accidentally find out about us. I do need some more time before everyone knows about us. But you Charlie, what are you going to do, work I mean?'

'I was working, at the small dragon reserve here, but it just wasn't the same as working with the big ones, they only breed here. So Kingsley told me they could use people in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures. Not killing creatures, but sometimes they need someone that knows and loves creatures to understand why they might have attacked or whatever else they end up doing. I've been thinking about it, a lot, especially since we've been together.'

'But what about the dragons, you love working with them?'

'I do, but I've been doing a lot of thinking about that lately,' Charlie sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap, 'You said you want kids right?'

'Yeah, I do and you know I would now if you wanted to.'

'I know, but I still think you need time. Okay, dragons are wonderful and magnificent creatures, but yes they are dangerous. People do get hurt in my line of work, some have died. So I keep thinking about us, you and if we have a family. I don't want to die leaving you, nor do I want to leave our kids with only one parent even if that parent would be a loving if not overly protective father,' Charlie smirked down at Harry, 'So even though I will miss working with them, I want a job that is safe so I can be around to watch our kids grow up, while we grow old together.'

Harry's heart gave a flutter, like the beats were irregular, 'Oh Charlie,' Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck and held him tight, 'It's there, I can feel it, but it scares me.'

'What's there, what can you feel?'

Harry couldn't look up, 'Love.'

Charlie sucked in a sharp breathe, 'Love, as in you love me?' he felt Harry nod, 'Oh baby, you don't have to be scared. I've told you I love you and I want to take care of you that includes your heart.'

Harry slowly looked up, 'I love you.'

'I love you too and I will always love you from now until we pass onto whatever is on the other side, then I'll love you there as well. I will love and protect your heart Harry, trust me that I will always keep it safe.'

'I do trust you, but knowing you are giving up a job that you love so you can stay with me and our kids. Oh Charlie, that gave me what I needed, what I wanted, you, knowing you will be here forever.'

'That was one of your concerns wasn't it, that I would die working with dragons?'

Harry nodded, 'I might have only had two dealing with dragons, both dangerous. So even though you know what you're doing, accidents still happen. I would hate to be left alone with our kids because I wouldn't know how I would cope without you but I would have to for them,' Harry kissed Charlie lightly on the lips, 'Now will you get me pregnant?'

Charlie laughed loudly, then in one swift move he stood with Harry in his arms and carried him up to the bedroom. He threw Harry onto the bed then went to the cupboard that Harry had cleared out for him to use for his stuff and pulled out a small vial of dark red potion.

'This is the potion, I had Poppy get it for me. This is a big decision Harry, are you sure you want to get pregnant now and not wait a bit longer?'

'Give it here Weasley,' Harry went to get up but Charlie sat across him, 'Come on, let me drink that disgusting stuff then make love. I want our child to start growing inside me.'

'Maybe we should wait,' Charlie said seriously staring at the vial then made it look like he was going to get up.

'No, Charlie, no,' Harry panicked, 'Please, this is what I want, please.'

Charlie couldn't believe Harry was begging, he really wanted this, so he nodded. He took the stopper out of the bottle and held it towards Harry's mouth which opened instantly. When he hesitated, Harry nodded, so Charlie poured the potion into Harry's mouth. He chuckled as Harry grimaced at the taste, then they were pulling at each other's clothes, trying to get naked as fast as they could.

When Charlie woke the first thing he noticed was Harry wasn't in bed beside him. He went to the bathroom but he wasn't in there either. He pulled his jeans on and headed downstairs and found Harry sitting on one of the sofa's reading, all he had on was his jeans.

'What are you doing?'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'Merlin you're sexy.'

Charlie laughed then sat beside him, 'So are you, now why did you leave our bed to come in here and read?'

'I wanted to find out how long we have to wait before we know if I'm pregnant or not.'

'You are really anxious, but you could have asked me and I would have told you. Ten days and a healer can tell if you are or not,' Harry groaned making Charlie laugh, 'Ten days is not that long lover, I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied.'

'You will need to or that's all I'll be thinking about.'

'I will, but about this and whether you fall or not, us, the family, everyone.'

'Let me write to Hermione and Ron, then we can see your parents. How shocked do you think everyone will be?'

'That we're together or that you might be pregnant?'

Harry chuckled, 'Both, but I was talking about us.'

'I don't think my parents will be too surprised. Over the last week or so they keep giving me these strange looks and I have no idea how, but your name always seems to come into almost all our conversation.'

'They couldn't know Charlie, how would they?'

'Parents are hard to work out Harry, but they do seem to know things about their kids before words are spoken and they do think of you as another son.'

Harry chewed on his lip as he stared down at the book that was lying on his lap. He wanted to ask Charlie something but was anxious wondering how he would take it. He knew Charlie loved him, he could see it and feel it with everything Charlie did. But this was big, almost as big as having children together. Now he just had to find some Gryffindor courage to talk about what he wanted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'I can see your mind working Harry and I have a feeling I know what this is about. So how about you just say it.'

Harry slowly looked up, 'I know at first you were still a little worried that I wasn't fully sure how I felt about you even though I admitted I love you and it did shock me that I fell so quickly.'

'I was, at first, but now I do know you love me. I've seen the change in you over the last couple of weeks. I've seen the look in your eyes, the love you have for me shows easily in your eyes.'

'I do love you Charlie, more than I thought possible. After that first night we shared, then you went home, I was angry.'

'Angry, why would you be angry?'

'That you never said anything earlier, it would have saved all that heartache. I told you how I felt, how I was going to end my life. We could have lost each other, lost our chance at a life.'

'I realise that and I should have said something to you, given you the knowledge of how I felt. I didn't think it would ever come to anything, not with my sister, but I still should have told you. It would have given you information and time so you could work things out yourself. If you knew how I felt it just might have stopped you going through that shit with my sister. Why do you think I said no more hiding anything, no more secrets, no more thinking about others before ourselves.'

'We have been honest Charlie, that's why I knew it was time to get pregnant. My love for you is so strong, love that sometimes overwhelms me. The love I feel for you scared me, at first, but it's my love for you and your love for me that I finally accepted. I knew this is what I wanted, our children or the beginning of our children. Now I might very well be pregnant with our first child.'

'Yes, you might be, I'd say you probably are. But you're stalling, tell me what made you look anxious before.'

'Can we get married?' Harry asked quickly as he looked down again.

'Okay, first, tell me why you want to get married?'

'I love you, you love me, isn't that what two people that love each other do, get married?'

'Yes, sometimes, but just because others do doesn't mean we have to. So do you want to because it's what everyone thinks is normal or is there another reason?'

'There's two reasons, first is I do love you and I realised I want to belong to you Charlie, in every way.'

'I feel the same but wasn't sure if you would like so much commitment especially when we haven't been together that long.'

'At first I wasn't sure, but when I felt the love I had for you it was like something deep inside me told me this, us is what's meant to be, we are meant to be. Yeah I had some good times with Ginny, I had some fun with my friends, but I never felt content. Since we've been together I am content, for the first time in my life I am at peace and do you know why I'm so positive that we are supposed to be together?'

'No, even though you do seem very peaceful now, but no, so tell me.'

'I don't think about death anymore. I see all the times I could have died and I've put that into the back of my mind as something from my past that I will eventually lay to rest. But I don't think about dying, I don't see myself dying, not anymore. I see you, I see our children, I see us growing old as we watch our children grow,' Harry slowly looked up into Charlie's eyes, 'I want us to belong to each other in every way. Heart, mind, body and soul.'

'Then let's get married because that is something I have wanted for a long time,' Charlie held open his arms inviting Harry in which he instantly did, 'We do belong to each other Harry, this will just make it legal. I suppose we should do this before you start to show. It wouldn't look good in the pictures with you having a huge belly would it?'

Harry chuckled, 'I wouldn't care, because the huge belly would be showing our love for each other. But I would like us to marry as quickly as possible.'

'Then we should go tell my parents so a wedding can be planned. You know mum won't be able to help herself.'

'I know and I would like your parents help. So we need to discuss when and where.'

'When, well as soon as we can arrange it and since I know you are not the type to wear robes, I'm not keen on them myself, it will be a tux or a nice suit I suppose.'

'Tux and no, I hate robes. If we work together with your parents we might be able to pull this off in a month or so. I could ask Minerva if Hermione, Ron and a few other friends could leave for that weekend, I would like Minerva to be present as well. What about your friends from Romania?'

'There's a few I would like to come to our wedding. Oh imagine their surprise when they find out I'm marrying the saviour.'

Harry scowled as he slapped Charlie's arm as he laughed, 'Just Harry, thanks Charlie.'

'Just Harry until you become Harry Weasley Potter. So where are we going to get married?'

'Even though I love the Burrow, I don't think it would work Charlie.'

'No, I don't think it will either. It's Ginny's home. Are we going to invite her to the wedding?'

'She's your sister, so she can be invited. I did a lot of thinking about all that after I admitted how I felt about you. Even though I was hurt, it was more humiliation than how I felt about her.'

'Because she had sex with him while she was still your girlfriend. But him, not a very nice looking man, to be honest, downright ugly, where you are gorgeous and sexy.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'm glad you think so, but yeah that's it. She had sex with that and even though I'm not making myself out to be better than anyone, but I do admit that I am a better person that he is. Anyway, it wasn't really the hurt I felt it was humiliation and betrayal. Betrayal is something I will never forgive. There has been too much betrayal in my family, starting with the rat. Now that's out of the way and I know I'm gay and love you, shagging you and having your baby, she can come if she wants.'

'Then the whole family will be invited, whether she comes or not we won't know. Now how about where since it won't be the Burrow?'

'Well, why not here, our home?'

'I didn't think you wanted anyone to know where this place was.'

'I didn't, but that changed when we got together. Before, I needed that time alone, now I don't and Dumbledore did say he wanted me to come here alone just at first. Even though Dumbledore didn't know what was going to happen, he knew what I had been through. I think that's why he wanted me to have this place. He knew I would need it. But we're about to become family in every way Charlie, you know I always cared about your family, so they should know where we will be living.'

'Then let's get married here because I have to admit Harry that this house is beautiful and you know what else, it suits you.'

'It suits us. We can have a heap of kids, they will all have enough room and plenty of space if they want to be alone. All I have to do is connect the fireplace to the floo network that way you can go to work and everyone can visit. It will just mean we can't shag in front of one of the fireplaces. But we have lots of other fireplaces to shag in front of. We can just pick one to connect to the floo network, the rest will be for us, naked.'

Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight. He could see it on Harry's face, that look of contentment, a very serene and peaceful look. He knew that Harry was finally putting his past behind him and part of that was because of their love.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Even though Harry and Charlie were going to the Burrow to tell whoever was there about them and the wedding. They ended up naked in front of the big fireplace in the library.

It was an hour later that Harry and Charlie apparated to the Burrow where they walked hand in hand inside.

'So it was Harry you've been seeing,' Molly smiled then hugged Harry, 'It's good to see you Harry, I've been so worried.'

'I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, it was good to have some time alone. I needed that.'

'Okay, how did you know I was seeing Harry when you had no idea he was gay?' Charlie shook his head in amusement.

'Actually we always thought Harry was gay, but it wasn't our place to say anything,' Arthur smiled before hugging Harry, 'Raising a son that is gay we got to see the signs especially with five other boys that all happen to be straight.'

'You were right Charlie, your parents do know things about their kids, including me.'

'We think of you as a son. Now are you here together to explain that you're a couple or is there more?' Molly smiled as she sat at the table near her husband.

'Do we really need to say it mum, by the look on your face and dad's face, I bet anything you both know.'

Molly and Arthur looked at each other before turning back to Charlie and Harry. 'It seems a wedding needs to be planned.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'You'd be right. But there's more and we need to organise our wedding for a month, maybe six weeks from now.'

'That is sudden, why so fast?' Arthur asked.

Harry and Charlie smiled at each other, 'We don't know for a fact I am, but I took the potion to fall pregnant.'

'Oh another grandchild on the way and from one son I never thought would ever give us grandchildren Arthur.'

'No, Charlie was the one that never seemed to settle down. It looks like he was waiting for the right man to come along before that could happen.'

'How long before you see a healer?' Molly asked excitedly.

'Ten days, Harry only took the potion last night.'

'Then yes, we need to plan this wedding.'

'It's going to be held at our home, it's large, it has forest around it and it's right on the beach. It's the perfect place for a wedding and to celebrate our lives joining as one,' Charlie said.

'How romantic Charlie, we never saw that from you before, it seems Harry brings that out in you,' Molly smiled, 'So let's sit, have a cup of tea and you two can tell us how you want your wedding to be.'

Harry and Charlie couldn't stop smiling as they both put forward ideas. Molly writing frantically to make sure her son and the young man she thought of a son had the wedding they deserved. Harry and Charlie would say what they wanted, then Molly and Arthur would make some suggestions. But the four of them that this wedding was going to be beautiful.

After leaving the Burrow and heading home, Harry wrote a letter to Minerva, then had Kreacher deliver it for him. When the house elf returned Harry explained about the wedding and how they would like Kreacher to assist Molly Weasley and everyone else that was helping with the wedding which the elf was please to help his master and new master join.

Everyday Charlie and Harry would wait for Molly to turn up so they could keep going over all the plans, she also spoke with Kreacher regarding the menu. When the weekend arrived, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie drinking their coffee when they both turned, smiled at the woman who was standing at the door watching them.

'Even though I knew you were gay Harry, Charlie wasn't the one I pictured you with.'

'Charlie is gorgeous and he loves me, but I love him Minerva. Now why didn't you tell me when I had no idea?'

'Albus and I discussed it, we thought you just needed a bit of time to work it out.'

Kreacher placed a cup of tea on the table for Minerva, 'Was explaining about you two the reason you asked me to come here?'

'One reason,' Harry grinned at Charlie, 'Were getting married in four weeks' time.'

'Oh Harry,' Minerva got up, Harry stood as well, she hugged him, 'I am happy for you.'

'Charlie makes me happy, and he loves me, just as I love him' Harry smiled again then sat down as Minerva hugged Charlie.

'You don't need to be worried about Harry, not anymore Minerva.'

'I know you were a bit of a wild boy at Hogwarts, but I did notice how you seemed to have finally grown up,' Minerva sat back down, 'So explain how you two came to be?'

'It was so strange, Charlie asked to meet me, we did, then he starts asking all these strange and weird questions. But he also asks me to think about something then to tell him what I think when we meet a few weeks later.'

'Harry really had no idea he was gay, it took a bit for him to finally work it out. Then I told him how I felt and had felt for a long time. He panicked, backed right away from me like he was scared of me. It took me a bit to calm him down, then we talked more.'

'When Charlie said he couldn't stay knowing I was here but nothing could come of it, I don't know, I just didn't want him to go. So much was going through my head, I asked him for time.'

'Which I was happy to give, but well,' Charlie smirked at Harry, 'by that night we were together.'

'Together I take means you slept with each other?'

'Yep, when that happened I realised why the sex with Ginny seemed so boring. I kept thinking all the boys must exaggerate because they made it sound like the best experience in the world. Well it is, with the right person,' Harry stared into Charlie's eyes and he took his hand.

'So we'd like you to come to the wedding, but Harry wants to know if you would allow some friends to leave Hogwarts for that weekend so they can attend the wedding.'

'Normally, no, that is not allowed, but since I will be here, I can keep an eye on them. I am happy for both of you and you do seem very good together.'

'We are Minerva, extremely happy. I wasn't sure about giving my heart to anyone again. The moment I knew I loved Charlie, I felt it, I'm finally at peace. It's the first time in years that I haven't had nightmares and that comes down to how content I am, all thanks to Charlie.'

'We are happy, but we do have one more thing to tell you,' Charlie squeezed Harry's hand, 'Why don't you tell Minerva babe.'

Harry grinned, 'A week ago, well, five days ago I took a potion, a very special potion.'

'You're pregnant, that's why Charlie asked to speak with Poppy?'

'Yep, I wanted to have it on hand because Harry kept going on about having kids, he's so impatient,' Charlie and Harry chuckled, 'He really wanted to, so he did and we did and now we have five more days to wait to find out.'

'Hopefully I am, the first of many Weasley Potter children.' Harry looked back at Charlie, 'Lots of children made by our love.'

'Yes, our love is strong babe.'

'First of many, how many are you talking about?' Minerva raised her eyebrows, she just had a feeling she would hear something that would surprise many people. She would not be surprised no matter how many Children these two men would want to have.

Harry and Charlie kept staring at each other, then answered together, 'Ten.' they laughed when Minerva's mouth dropped open. She never spoke, just sat there staring at them and all Harry and Charlie could do was smile, a very contented smile.

Minerva realised how wrong she was. She thought four or five, maybe six. She never believed that Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter would want to be parents of ten children.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Because Minerva knew anything about Harry Potter would end up in the papers, she allowed Harry and Charlie to floo into Hogwarts to see Poppy and find out if they were expecting their first child, the first of ten. That to Minerva is the biggest surprised she has ever heard in her life.

Minerva saw her fireplace flash green before Harry and Charlie stepped out, brushing ash from their clothes.

'You two just radiate love.'

'They certainly do Minerva, something I always knew would happen if Harry would trust his instincts and his heart,' Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked over his half-moon glassed.

'It took a while Dumbledore, but I did listen to my instincts and it told me Charlie was the one. The one who loved me and who I would love, forever,' Harry smiled up at Charlie.

'I want to hear the moment you know, but I have to go down to the great hall.'

'We'll come down and see you if you don't mind some disruption. The moment Harry gets seen and with me, everyone will be wondering what is going on.'

'They can keep wondering, no one is finding out anything until the wedding. Now go, find out if in twelve years I will have the first Weasley Potter child attending Hogwarts.'

'The first of many, I hope,' Harry smiled but his insides felt like butterflies were lose, flapping their wings all around his stomach.

'I'm nervous too Harry,' Charlie said as they walked to the hospital wing.

'Yeah, what if I can't, I've had a lot of injuries Charlie.'

'Let's just wait and see, but if you can't then I will.'

'Okay, I would love to be the one but to have a family with you is the most important thing here.'

'Let's find out if we are,' Charlie and Harry stepped into the hospital to see Poppy in her office, 'Hello Madame Pomfrey.'

'Harry, Charlie, it's nice to see you both. Minerva explained why you would be visiting, but she never told me which one.'

'Me, hopefully, I'm just concerned because of the amount of injuries I've had over the years. Not to mention things like the killing curse and cruciatus curse.'

'Those types of spells can cause problems, but no use worrying until you have to. Now this is a simple test,' Poppy held a bottle of clear liquid, 'Drink that and within a minute we'll know.'

Harry took the bottle, looked at Charlie, gave him nervous smile before drinking the potion. Harry noticed Poppy and Charlie staring down so he looked down. It didn't take long before a golden sheen surrounded his stomach.

'Does this mean I am or not?'

'Gold means you're pregnant.'

Harry felt tears come to his eyes as he turned to Charlie, 'We're going to have a baby, Charlie.'

'Hey,' Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and held him, 'The first of our children, the first of ten.'

'Ten,' Poppy squeaked.

Harry and Charlie turned back to the matron, 'Yeah, we both want a lot of kids and when Minerva asked how many neither of us had ever spoke about exactly how many but we both said ten. It's meant to be, Harry and I are meant to be. So in just under twelve years you will see the first of the Weasley Potter children. A few close together then a break before more.'

'Then it's good your both young, ten children. Oh I better make sure that bed is always ready.'

'What bed?' Charlie's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Madame Pomfrey designated a bed for me because of how often I ended up in here, someone called it the Potter bed.'

'No other student would take that bed, they said it was meant for Harry and only Harry could use it. With how often he got hurt, they knew it would be needed.'

'I'm going to have to hear about every visit Harry. I only ended up a patient twice as a student and they were caused by quidditch.'

'Harry sometimes was in here twice in a week. Just so you know, Harry is the student that I've treated the most. I went over old school records to see if there might have been other students that ended up in here more than Harry. One came close but no one beat him,' Poppy stared at Harry, 'Your father occupied a bed here quite often, but there's more. That bed you always end up in, that happens to be the bed your father had all the time. It seems you are more like your father than just looks.'

'Sirius told me dad got hurt a lot with quidditch.'

'Yes, hit by bludgers a lot, but also because of fights, muggle fighting.'

'Harry's pureblood father got into muggle fights.'

'Yes, he did, James and Severus were the worst, but there were a few others that James would put here apart from himself. I remember that day you used some muggle fighting on Draco Malfoy, so much like your father.'

'It's nice hearing I'm like him, but Malfoy deserved worse. What he was saying about the Weasley family; that just made my blood boil. But he ended up with a black eye and fat lip and that was before Fred got to him. George wanted to but Angelina, Katie and Alicia all held him back.'

'Oh, that was the time you three were banned from playing quidditch, by Umbridge,' Charlie smirked.

'Yep, we beat up her favourite student. The old toad of a…' Harry saw Poppy raise her eyebrows, 'witch.'

'Very tactful, you need to make an appointment with a healer. I wish I could be the one to look after you, but I am not trained in male pregnancies.'

'I wish you could as well Madame Pomfrey, you've looked after me for years, I trust you.'

'Healers are trustworthy Harry.'

'I know Charlie, but Madame Pomfrey has always been here for me, the only healer I've ever seen. But I suppose it's like with everything, some people are trained in different areas. Anyway, we should go tell Minerva so she can get Hogwarts ready for all the Weasley Potter children. She might need to strengthen the building foundations so they don't blow up the castle.'

'Oh yes, I'm sure George will help with that,' Poppy hugged Harry then Charlie, 'Congratulations, both of you will make wonderful parents.'

'We're going to try Madame Pomfrey. Come on love, let's go shock Hogwarts.'

'He can be so playful sometimes,' Harry chuckled then left the hospital with Charlie.

Harry and Charlie kept their arms around each other as they strolled into the great hall. It only took a few seconds before the noise of students talking stopped before it rose again with talk of Harry Potter with his arm around a red headed man. They smiled at Ron and Hermione as they made their way down to Minerva, both smiling hugely.

'I take it from the smiles on your faces that it was good news?'

'Very, yes, I am,' Harry smiled again.

'Congratulations,' Minerva got up and hugged Harry then Charlie which shocked the students into silence again. Ron, Hermione and Neville ran up towards them, 'Here they come, but you only have twenty minutes.'

'Thanks Minerva, we won't make them late for their classes.' Charlie and Harry turned, 'Hi there.'

'Okay, out with it Charlie, you to Harry,' Ron scowled.

'That we're together and in a few weeks we're getting married and have the first of our children on the way, is that what you want to hear,' Charlie said making Harry chuckle then they both burst out laughing at seeing Ron, Hermione and Neville's jaws in the floor, 'Yep, I got Harry knocked up, cool hey.'

'Well, are you going to say something or just gap at us?' Harry heard Minerva sniggering which made him chuckle. Hermione punched Harry in the arm, 'Ow, what was that for Hermione?'

'I've been worried sick about you and you've been shagging Charlie,' she practically yelled.

'Yep, sorry, but we were getting to know each other then decided it was time to get married and have kids. Oh just so you know though, this baby,' Harry placed his hands over his stomach, 'Is the first of ten. So make sure you lot have plenty of time for your godchildren, you to Neville, Luna as well. Charlie's still deciding on other godparents.'

'Married, you two are getting married and Harry's pregnant. I think someone has hexed me into an alternate universe. My best mate goes from dating my sister, shagging her to shagging my brother and now he's pregnant.'

'I think Ron's in shock Harry,' Neville chuckled then hugged him, 'We knew you were gay, none of us could work out why you dated girls, but another red head, is that a Potter thing?'

'Yep, all my family married a red head, Charlie's my red head. But no more hitting Hermione, I'm pregnant remember.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder. Charlie leant back against the staff table and watched the man he loved healing before his very eyes. Minerva and Charlie caught each other's eyes, nodded, smiled then went back to watching a very peaceful Harry. They knew now they never had to worry about Harry Potter ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Over the next couple of weeks, Molly and sometimes Arthur would arrive at the Potter home where she would go over plans for the wedding with Charlie and Harry.

Charlie had taken his father outside to show him where they want everything set up, but the actual ceremony was going to be on the beach.

'So is she going to come or not?'

'She hasn't said anything apart from not being angry with you or Harry. She knew this was her own fault, she just wants you happy.'

'Has she left the Burrow at all?'

'No, hardly leaves her room.'

'I can't feel sorry for her dad, not after what she did. She talked Harry into a serious relationship when he wanted to take things slow, then does that, with Snape. I get she was confused, I also understand how she liked the sex. But she cheated on Harry and lied to him all the time. But to cheat with Snape, everyone knows he hated Harry, most just don't understand why.'

'No, only those closest to Harry know the truth about Snape. So Harry agreed that she is to be invited?'

'He said all the family including Ginny should be invited. Harry doesn't really hold anything against her, not anymore. It was the humiliation he felt that she did that with Snape, a man that has given him nothing but grief since he arrived in the magical world. Well, if she comes then she does, but sooner or later she has to leave the Burrow.'

'I think she's hoping people will forget what they saw. Let's get back to Molly and Harry, I'm sure there are more plans we have to work on,' Charlie and Arthur started back for the house.

'When did you first have feelings for Harry?'

'Not long after I first met him, before we went to the quidditch world cup. There was just something, I could never work it out, not for a long time. But because of his age I wasn't going to say anything. I could see it, he was gay but had no idea. It was amusing when I first had him work it out, he refused to believe it, but he did what I ask, think about everything,' Charlie put his hand on his father's arm to stop him, 'The day I told Harry how I felt, he really scared me.'

'Why?'

'The way he talked about death. Not just that it's been around him his whole life, but how he wanted to die. He admitted to me that he was thinking of heading to the house in Godric's Hollow to end it. He figured that's where he's life turned to shit, so that's where it would end. But we're all seeing it now, he is healing. I still don't know everything he's gone through, no one does, not even Hermione and Ron, but he is slowly telling me.'

'Once he talks about it Charlie he can put it to rest. Harry's eyes showed how he was suffering. I never saw them shine with happiness, not like they do now. After what you said, I think if you didn't get through to him when you did we would have heard he was dead. That all started when Sirius died, apart from feeling guilty, he began to think of Sirius as a father and again he lost his family. You're good for Harry, Charlie, but he's also good for you. The one thing I will say about your relationship, keep your playful side. Harry's had so much responsibility on him for someone so young, he needs to balance that out which is what you can do.'

'Yeah, I do already. Harry is always serious and doesn't just fool around, but the last week or so I have seen a subtle difference. The side that is James Potter is coming out in him now Harry's life has settled down. One thing, when he smiles, his whole face lights up, he's eyes shine with happiness.'

'Yes, you can see it now. But we should get in, we still have a lot to do.'

'Yeah, we do,' Charlie and his father stepped into the house to see Harry smiling at his soon to be mother-in-law as she spoke with Kreacher. So the two men joined Harry then started to work on what else they had to do.

The day of Harry and Charlie's wedding, the house had people all over the place. Kreacher and Molly were in the kitchen working on the food. Winky had been sent by Minerva to help so the little female elf was also in the kitchen. Outside Arthur was making sure the marquee, tables and seats were placed in the right spots. A large white carpet had been placed on the sand, with another golden carpet set in the centre for Harry and Charlie to stand on. Molly had refused help from Charlie and Harry, she made them go sit and relax until it was time to shower and dress.

After a few hours, Molly and Arthur headed home to change, Harry and Charlie went to different bedrooms to shower and change into their tux. Harry was staring at himself in the large mirror when the door behind him opened, Hermione and Ron stepped inside.

'Don't you look spiffy,' Ron smirked.

'You look very nice Harry.'

'Thanks, you both look good as well. So if you're here does that mean it's time?'

'Yep, Bill is in with Charlie, everyone else is outside waiting for the two grooms,' Ron said.

'She came, she's standing with her parents.'

'I'm glad she's here for Charlie, he should have all his family here.'

'I didn't think my sister would come. But our friends aren't happy with her, no one has paid her any attention.'

'Maybe your parents made her come,' Harry said then turned to pick up his wand, sticking it in his pocket.

'I think she came to make herself believe she's lost you.'

'She lost me a long time ago. Anyway, are my friends going to walk me down the aisle?'

'Yes, a bit unusual, having a best man and a girl or bridesmaid.'

'Best man and best girl,' Harry shrugged, 'I had to have both of you with me today, it wouldn't be right to have one over the other.'

'You sound calm, are you?' Hermione asked.

'A little nervous but more excited than anything.'

'Then let's not keep you and Charlie from getting married,' Ron opened the door and the three friends headed downstairs. They stood together until Bill and Charlie joined them, Harry and Charlie staring at each other.

'You get to be together very soon, now eyes off,' Ron nodded to his mother who indicated the band to start playing. Then with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill walked together down the middle of the crowd to stop right in front of Kingsley who smiled.

Everyone took their seats and the ceremony began. There wasn't a sound to be heard as Harry and Charlie spoke their vows, spoke from their hearts. Kingsley talked about sharing, about friendship, about commitment but mostly he talked about love. He magically bonded Harry to Charlie as both men slid a ring on to each other's finger. He announced that Harry Weasley Potter was now married to Charlie Potter Weasley.

The two men kept staring into each other's eyes until Ron and Bill gave them both nudges. It was only then that Harry and Charlie were in each other's arms, kissing passionately, to loud applause, loud whistles and of course some loud rude comments, started from George. But ended up with lots of Harry and Charlie's friends making suggestions which meant take it to their bedroom.

After being congratulated by everyone, Harry and Charlie stood for pictures, hundreds of pictures before they danced with all eyes on the two men. One thing everyone could see, was love, Harry and Charlie radiated with love, their love for each other. Ginny sat next to her parents, her thoughts on that this should have been her, not her brother, but she ruined it. She couldn't fault Harry or Charlie any happiness, she could see they belonged together. She just wondered if she would ever find her own happiness and if it would be like Harry and Charlie.

Harry and Charlie never took their eyes from each other and the guests also kept their eyes on the two men that just joined to be bonded partners, for life. As Albus Dumbledore always said, love is the most powerful magic there is and everyone was seeing that love and the magic right in front of them. True love was powerful.

Harry gave birth to a boy with dark red hair, Charlie by his side during the birth. They named their first son James Weasley Potter. A year later Harry gave birth to a girl who they named Lily Weasley Potter. After that was twins, a boy and girl, Harry and Charlie decided the twins would be named Hermione Weasley Potter and Ronald Weasley Potter.

Over the years Sirius Weasley Potter was born, another set of twins, Neville Weasley Potter and Luna Weasley Potter. After them came yet another set of twins named Minerva Weasley Potter and Albus Weasley Potter. The last two Weasley Potter children were named Harriet and Charlene, twin girls named after their parents. The large Weasley Potter family of eleven children and their parents were close, were happy. If anyone that saw them when they were out in public all smiled because they all got to see that their hero Harry Potter had the family he had been craving since he was a baby. He had a man that loved him with all his heart and his had his children. Harry Potter was surrounded in love and in family.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
